Promises Not Broken
by justagirl8225
Summary: Are all promises broken? Or can some really be kept..even after a series of events? Two couples are about to find out. (Note, tis a primarily LitaRVD, DawnLance with an additional StephanieJericho coming in later chapters.)
1. The Night Before and Where did it start?

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: Now..if I owned the names and things you recognize..would I really be sitting here?  
Spoilers: Like they'd actually use my story line..but really...no  
Distribution: Ask if you want it  
Rating: Nothing overly excessive or violent..mild swearing..tis about it  
Pairing: Multiple, but focuses mainly on Dawn/Lance, Lita/RVD and Stephanie/Jericho. Some pair switching here and there and cameo's by other couples.  
Author Notes: Just keep the following things in mind when reading this piece and we'll get along just fine: Matt and Amy are not dating..(at least not right now). Other people are not with their significant others for reasons (these people will become apparent). Amy never took the role on Dark Angel, therefor her neck injury never happened. She did however take a short vacation. Time spent in ECW was a tad longer for both Amy and Lance. Again..deal. Alliance/Invasion still happened. Just altered a touch. Deal with my history altering. Lance was drafted to RAW, Matt to Smackdown. And Dawn is over on Smackdown from the beginning of the roster split. This chapter, like all others, was written on very little sleep, a lot of coffee and high energy music..nuff said.

**************************************************  
Prologue:  
  
February 15th, 2006. Hotel suite. Three women, relaxing, reminiscing and just reveling in how they got there.

(From Amy's POV to start)  
  
I couldn't believe that the three of us were sitting here. First part being that I was now amongst the company of two married women. Second part being..that well..the three of us are just different. Not in a lot of ways mind you but in the ways that matter. And before you wonder why a married woman was spending the first night with her best friends and not her husband..it's because it was the day after. The two saps got married on Valentine's Day. We're just playing catch up before they leave tomorrow for their honeymoon. Anyway, so here we are. I was the matron of honor, Dawn the maid of honor..wait..switch that. I was maid of honor..remember not married? And Stephanie had just gotten married. We all clear? Good. We were all sitting on the bed, ice cream sundaes in our possesion at the oh so lovely hour of 10:00 a.m. Where the guys had gotten to? We didn't really know. All we knew was that it was girl time.  
  
"Geez Stephie I can't believe you finally got married!" Dawn said, with this dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Stephanie set down the spoon from her ice cream sundae, looking between us "I know..it's hard to believe sometimes. Just yesterday, I asked Shane to pinch me..to make sure it wasn't a dream"  
  
"You didn't....did you?" was my ingenious answer. And I know she saw the pure shock in my eyes, when she rolled up the sleeve on her pajama top to reveal a very small bruise.  
  
"Girl you are unbelieveable! But I am so happy for you" Dawn had wrapped Steph in a hug whilst saying that, and I swear I saw tears brimming in her eyes. Then of course, they both looked at me, and what can I say?  
  
"Aww...girls I can't believe I'm a married woman..and that tomorrow I'm leaving for my honeymoon" Stephanie somehow managed to murmur in the midst of our group hug. "That just leaves you..miss Red"  
  
And I'm pretty sure my nose wrinkled. Marriage hadn't really been discussed between the two of us. It wasn't the highest thing on my list anyway. I wanted to be sure I was completely ready for it. I just shook my head, gently dis-entangling myself from the hug "It'll happen..if it's meant to happen"  
  
Dawn, ran a hand through her hair, rolling her eyes at me "Oh please. You two are meant to be. And don't roll your eyes at me missy"  
  
With a giggle, Stephanie added "She's right Ames. You two are going to get married one of these days. It's just one of those things that I know is going to happen"  
  
The eye rolling happened now as I laid back on the bed "Marriage isn't for everyone you two. And don't sigh at me and don't give me grief before you let me explain. Sometimes you just don't need a ring and a piece of paper to fully declare love for each other. And that's how we are. Period."  
  
I knew I had won that little "argument" because of the brief silence that followed. But it was soon broken by Dawn.  
  
"I've said it before..and I know it won't be the last time I say it, but we are quite possibly the luckiet women in the world"  
  
Steph nodded, laying back to join me "I'll second that. It's just so wierd though you know? The three of us..here..now."  
  
I was silent for a moment, chewing my bottom lip in thought when I quietly put in "Yeah well...things change. Things happen. Even though we may not like what's happening..there's always a reason"  
  
By now, Dawn had joined us laying back on the bed and she turned sideways, propping her head on her hand "Ames..if it hadn't been for you...having so much..strength..holding out like that..I don't know..I just...." She trailed off, looking down at the bedspread. I knew she thought I was uncomfortable, delving into the past like that. I shook my head, also turning on my side so I could face them both  
  
"You know..it was just one of those times..Nothing made sense to me. And no one made sense to me. It was just one of those times you aren't meant to understand for whatever reasons. I turned my back on everyone..and well..one person had the descency to bitch me out about it" Dawn tossed me a look, and for a minute I thought I would have ice cream on my face, but thankfully she didn't so I continued. "And when all is said and done..I'm glad I went to Smackdown to see you. And to see you..billion dollar- "  
  
"Don't even say it" Steph put in. Her eyebrow raising slightly. She knew I spent a lot of time with her husband back then. "I didnt have to let you in there you know"  
  
I nodded at that. She really didn't have to. I wouldn't have been too surprised had she said no. But she didn't."I know..and I'm glad that you did..really glad. Otherwise..it either would have taken a lot longer for us to be sitting here or.. "  
  
"We may not be sitting here at all" Dawn quietly added in.  
  
The three of us fell into another brief silence. Just wondering those "what-if's" through our minds. But this time, it was Stephanie who broke the silence.  
  
"I know you've both probably told me. But..how did you two meet again? And I want details on everything" She sat up as she finished, looking between the two of us anxiously.  
  
Dawn sat up first, primly resting her hands in her lap, her brow furrowed in thought "Well..which do you want first?"  
  
"Me and Dawn meeting..was what started it..." I put in, as I finally pulled myself to a sitting position.  
  
"So? Start the story already" Stephanie had now propped her chin in her hands waiting patiently for one of us to begin. I looked over at Dawn and gave her a shrug. She fortunately took the hint and began the story..all the way back to the good ole days under Paul Heyman ..back in E.C.W  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1 (short chapter..sorry.)  
  
Mid June, 1999  
  
The new girl had just walked backstage. Granted she only had a tiny role in the match..she was only just starting out. But geez, what a start it had been. She had made sure her opponent (the other valet) hadn't interefered..and how? A simple moonsault to the arena floor. The other woman had caught up to her as she started to the locker room. And at first, the tension was thick. The newbie shifted from foot to foot, looking down..quite unsure of where to start. But thankfully, she didn't have to.  
  
"That was a great move out there" Dawn said to her, noting the woman's stance and leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Thanks..I'm sorry if I hurt you?" Angelica..aka Amy Dumas had finally managed to find her voice, looking up slightly at the woman before her.  
  
Dawn shrugged it off and just offered a genuine smile to her "Nah, I've taken worse..believe me. I'm Dawn Marie by the way"  
  
Amy cocked her head, offering a shy smile in return "Amy..Amy Dumas"  
  
"Well Amy..let me be one of the first of many to officially welcome you into the nutty family that is ECW"  
  
The two continued on with their chit chat as they walked into the women's locker room. Dawn talking about her days in ECW, Amy about her days in the Indy leagues and her time in Mexico. By the time the rest of the show was over, they were like old friends.  
  
"You got a roomie tonight?" Dawn asked as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
Amy shook her head, she was a newbie after all "No..I was just going to room by myself"  
  
"No way girl, you've got a friend in me..you've got a room-mate in me" Dawn grinned at her as they walked to their cars.  
  
By this point, Lance, Rob, Tommy and Chris Benoit had also made it to the parking lot. They were a few feet behind the women when Dawn noticed them. She waved them over, not noticing that Amy looked a tad unconformtable as the four approached.  
  
"Guys..this is Amy..she's new." Dawn addressed the guys, but put a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. For her part, Amy was now taking an incredible interest in her shoes.  
  
"I'm Chris...this is Tommy...that's Lance..and that's.."  
  
"I'm Rob" Rob cut in before Chris could finish. He hadn't meant to be rude, just that he was a little tired..eager to get back to the hotel.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Her glance never left her shoes, but she still managed to be polite. Part of her wanted to run away, but the other part knew that really wasn't the best first impression. When she finally looked up, the guys offered a small smile to her.  
  
"Well, hate to cut this short and all, but I'm sure Amy here wants to rest. You know..first day on the job and all "Dawn rambled on to the guys. Not really making excuses but just wanting to get the poor girl out of this situation. She remembered what it was like being the newbie.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing you around..till then..it was nice meeting you Amy" Lance addressed her this time, a warm look in his eyes to match the small smile gracing his lips.  
  
Amy nodded, offering her thanks to them before walking over to her car. She waved to them..a small if not shy smile gracing her face as she opened the driver's side door, tossing her bag in the backseat. Dawn grinned happily at the four guys before walking to her own car, popping the trunk tossing the bag in and shutting it.  
  
"See you all around" She chirrped out as she unlocked the driver's side door, slipping in with another wave before she shut the door.  
  
After Dawn had finally gotten in the car and started out, Amy followed, a slight glance back at the four she had just met before re-focusing her attention on the road. The guys watched them drive off before heading to their own car. Why rent four cars when you can just use one? The trunk popped, bags tossed in before the four got settled. Lance at the wheel, Rob riding shotgun.  
  
"So..she was nice" Chris started as they drove out to the hotel.  
  
With a shrug Tommy added "Yeah..she's got nice moves too. ..in ring moves you dork" he added quickly when Lance shot him a look.  
  
Rob meanwhile was looking out the window, caught up in the music currently blaring through his headphones. He was lost in his own world, so they knew there was no chance in getting any response from him..but still..a glance over to him before Lance replied with a shrug of his own "Well..I'm sure with Dawn guiding her..she'll land just right here"  
  
End Prologue/Part One  



	2. Author Commentary

General Author Commentary: 

Please read this before you read anything else about this story or before you try and jump down my throat for "Well this didn't happen then.."  
  
1- Yes, I know Amy wasn't in the ECW for that long. I'm ignoring that fact because I felt like it and because it worked better for my story.  
2- Yes, I know when Lance left ECW, no I didn't keep him there too much longer than he should have been there.   
3- Yes, I know that the Alliance wasn't formed so quick and wasn't formed around the time span that I formed it. Again..I'm playing ruler. My rules, my story, bottom line.   
4- Yes, I know that I haven't exactly stuck with the locations but it's my story.  
5- Yes, I know Matt was on RAW and so was Jeff..BUT..my story..my rules...my history.  
6- And even if you ignore any of the above please..do understand this last part. This is fiction..not fact. Fact is that Lita is not the WWE Women's Champion, Fact is that RVD is not the World Champion, Fact is that Justin Credible, Jeff Hardy and Raven are gone. I could go on, but I won't. I'm using this fiction..and all others that may spurt from my keyboard and twisted mind in frustration. These are things that I would like to see happen. Not things that will happen or things that did happen. 

SO, keeping all of this mind..enjoy the story. 


	3. Gone Clubbing

Title: Promises Not Broken  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they won't shut up.  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
  
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
  
Spoilers: None.   
  
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. Personalities may be slightly different, but no worries..won't last long. Other things I'm sure you'll pick up. Roster split still happened, Alliance/Invasion still happened (it'll make sense along the way..trust me). I'm also placing Lita a tad longer in ECW, I know I know, she was only in a short while but it will make sense for purposes of the story to keep her there longer. One more note...Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. Everything else will fall into place.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Late June, 1999  
  
"So, got any plans for after the show?" Dawn asked as they packed up for the night.  
  
Amy shrugged, stuffing her ring attire in her bag before zipping it shut "No, can't really say that I do. I wouldn't mind going somewhere though"   
  
Dawn nodded, shouldering her bag as Amy did the same. The two walked out of the locker room heading for the parking lot.  
  
"Well..we could go to this one club..just stop by the hotel first..drop off our stuff..change and all that" Dawn brainstormed the evenings plans as they walked.   
  
With Fourth of July coming up, they had a little bit of time to just relax and enjoy a weekend. Not that things would be completely relaxing, but anything outside of the arena was welcomed.   
  
Amy just shrugged again, shifting her bag as they walked. Both women were unaware that a small cluster was making their way over.   
  
"Ladies..where's the fire?" Tommy joked as the guys (Lance, Justin, Chris, Rob and himself) caught up.  
  
"Tryin to ditch us or somethin?" He shot them both a look as he stood between them, draping an arm over each woman's shoulder.  
  
"Us? Want to ditch you? Now why would we ever want to do that?" Questioned Amy, innocence flowing through her eyes, offset by the playful smirk on her lips.   
  
Playfully, Justin had wedged himself between Tommy and Amy, draping an arm around her waist as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Now,...when you say ditching "you" I hope the you in question is Tommy..not me"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, swatting Justin lightly on the shoulder "Of course you idiot". She looped her arm around his waist and turned them both slightly so they were facing Lance, Dawn, Chris and Rob.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the evening?" Lance asked them both, but you could tell he was really asking Dawn if she was free.  
  
"Well..miss thing and I were planning on hitting a local club..after we head to the hotel anyway" Dawn smiled warmly at Lance, before moving over to Amy.   
  
Rob raised a brow, a playful glint in his eye as he addressed the two "What? Your in-ring attire not good enough for the club?"  
  
Both women reached out, swatting him on the shoulder and Amy shook her head, working her way out of the loose grip from Justin "Now now..I won't wrestle in something I can't dance in"   
  
As he rubbed his shoulder, Rob's eyebrow arched again as he looked at Amy "Is that so? Say if you were to find something you could dance in..but you knew you couldn't wrestle in.."  
  
"That'd never happen" Amy cut him off, a smug smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.  
  
Rob shook his head with a light chuckle, wisely choosing this moment to shut his mouth and take a keen interest in adjusting the shoulder strap on his bag. ready and willing to drop the topic but not before   
  
Tommy could say "Would you be willing to ..wager a bit on this..hmm?" He eyed Amy as he spoke, his stance matching her own now.  
  
Amy cocked her head thoughtfully, before sticking out a hand "You're on..even though it is incredibly unfair to you"   
  
He made a face before reaching out his own hand to seal the bet "So...who gets to choose this..ensemble?"  
  
Amy was about to speak up when Dawn interrupted "Hey kids..hate to spoil your fun, but if we want to get to the club at a decent time..given that Ames and I need to make ourselves pretty..we really have to leave now"  
  
"So..we'll meet you girls..." Tommy started to speak   
  
"In the lobby..just give us about an hour and we'll be ready to go" Amy spoke quickly, re-adjusting her bag and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Chris, Tommy, Justin,Lance and Rob nodded at the two and gave a small wave before heading to their cars. Amy and Dawn went to their car and thus the group was off.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
At the hotel:  
  
(Dawn and Amy's room)  
  
Amy had just finished her quick shower and was now in the complicated process of choosing her clothing. Her thoughts drifted back to the little "bet" with Tommy as searched her suitcase, giggling slightly at the thought of one of the guys trying to find something she wouldn't wear in the ring. She removed a dark red cropped tank-top from her bag, a sheer short sleeved black shirt, and black jeans that were low on the hips. Fitted slightly but also worn in. Nothing fancy but still not exactly casual. Simple heels finished off her outfit and she decided against the jacket. The night was balmy, but she didn't want to take any risks. It could get chilly at any moment. She got dressed rather quickly..and by the time she was finished Dawn had just completed her own shower. She figured Dawn would be doing her hair in the bathroom, so she went to the desk in room. Laying out the small contents of her make-up bag, a clip, bobby pins and various jewlrey, Amy went to work. Since she wasn't really big into the makeup, she kept it simple. Her hair went up and away from her face, secured into a simple french twist. Decorative barrettes, rings, bracelets and of course the all important belly chain were added next.   
  
As she looked herself over, Dawn walked out of the bathroom. Her hair and makeup (as Amy had predicted) was already done. Now she stood over her own bag, looking through for a good change of clothes. Dawn went with a simple black sundress and heels. Add to that, a light silk shawl and she was also ready. She looked over to Amy, who at this point was tucking a loose strand of hair back into her french twist and smiled just slightly.  
  
"Now, I know you can wrestle in that.." Dawn paused, waiting for Amy to turn around..and when she did "But..you know those guys aren't gonna let ya off that easily"  
  
Amy shrugged, waving it off "Yeah yeah..let them try"  
  
Dawn laughed and grabbed her purse before looping her arm through Amy's. "Come on..lets go meet the idiots"  
  
Amy nodded, grabbing her own purse and the pair left the room, heading for the lobby.  
  
(Meanwhile back with the boys...in Rob and Tommy's room)  
  
Tommy was threatening the bottle of cologne in front of him. Brandishing a rolled up newspaper he eyed the bottle with a crazy glint in his eye. Dressed from head to toe in dark green, he was the only one ready to go. Rob was in the process of putting the finishing touches on his hair. He had chosen a white wife beater underneath an un-buttoned navy blue shirt. Off white khaki's and loafers completed the casual look he had going. Lance on the other hand, was in the middle of a "crisis".  
  
"Oh geez, the button just popped on this shirt" A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the bed.  
  
Tommy ,good naturedly rolled his eyes as he addressed his friend "So..just pick another shirt. No big deal..right?"  
  
Lance looked from the shirt to his friend "Lend me one?"  
  
"Dude..what're you getting so worked up about? It's just Dawn and Amy" Rob put in as he put on his watch.  
  
"Yeah I guess...I just don't want to look shabby ..you know?" Lance shrugged as he stood and made his way to the door.   
  
Tommy was about to say something when Justin walked in from the door adjoining the rooms. He carried a shirt in his arms, tossing it over to Lance.   
  
"Chris didn't feel like hangin' tonight. Told us to give the girls his regards" Justin addressed the three as he leaned back against the desk.  
  
"So..who wants to go shopping with me?" Tommy addressed his companions with a sly grin and sent them all a mischevious look.  
  
Justin shrugged "No thanks guys...shopping might be your thing but it's not mine."  
  
Lance added "If I have the time..I suppose I could accompany you"  
  
All eyes then turned to Rob, who was sitting on the bed now. He looked at his friends and shrugged "Why not? I'm game"  
  
"Excellent!" Tommy was thrilled.With him and Rob making wardrobe choices for the mischevious one...this could prove to be very intersting indeed.  
  
Lance finally finished getting ready and the guys strolled out of the room heading for the lobby to meet Amy and Dawn.  
  
(In the lobby..yeah I know boring stuff)  
  
The guys somehow beat the girls down to the lobby. Amy and Dawn had taken their time making their way down..stopping to speak with a passing fan before actually reaching the guys. Dawn's eyes then averted to Lance, giving him the once over before scanning the others. Amy on the other hand, made eyes at no one..just a general group once over. For their part, under the scrutiny, Justin shot them a grin, Lance gave Dawn the once over, Rob well just the two of them a once over and Tommy..couldn't resist the   
  
"Hey..Amy..Rob..you two could be the American flag!"  
  
He was met with an annoyed look from the two and Amy added, smirking at him "Or the French flag..or any flags that have red, white and blue.." She cocked her head "Or you and I could be the Mexican flag or -"  
  
Dawn didn't give her the chance to finish, breaking in with "So..let's get going..the night is young..we're young..let's party"  
  
Lance, being the gentleman, offered his arm to Dawn as he opened the door. She gladly accepted, looping her arm casually through his. Justin went next, leaving Amy, Tommy and Rob to bring up the rear. Tommy held the door open for Amy, Rob following soon after. And Tommy..being Tommy, offered his arm to Amy. She accepted with a playful smile and then looped her other arm through Rob's. The three followed the rest of the group down the street to the club. They all planned on getting pretty plastered that night and figured if it all came down to it..they could just get cabs back.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
(At the club)  
  
Lance and Dawn had entered first, followed by Justin. Tommy had broken off from the small human chain, leaving Rob and Amy last to enter. They made their way to a large semi-circle booth in the back. Seating order as follows: Lance, Dawn, Justin, Amy, Rob, Tommy.   
  
Drinks were ordered and the group settled in. Since they worked together, that topic was left out. But other stories..ranging from childhood memories to breakfast cereal were put on the table. And maybe Tommy was just seeing things, but he could swear Lance's arm was around Dawn's waist. Or maybe it was just Justin's hand..resting on Amy's thigh? Of course, he couldn't really see it without leaning over Rob. And that? Well that'd just look wierd. Drinks were consumed, time passed and an impatient Amy had started tapping her nails on the table.   
  
Amy had decided she needed to get out and dance now..nudging Rob whilst gulping down the rest of her margarita.   
  
"iwannagodance" the words spilled impatiently from her mouth as she gave a pouting look to Rob and Tommy. "I could just dance on the table...but I don't think everyone would appreciate that" A sly grin plastered on her face now as Tommy opened his mouth to respond. But he was stopped when a foot came down upon his toes.  
  
They eyed her quizically, but moved none the less. Tommy was roped into being her first dance partner as she grabbed his hand before making her way out.  
  
The two were considerbly buzzed but not overly drunk. Aware enough of the surroundings to actually move to the music that was engulfing them.  
  
Justin meanwhile had made his way over to the bar, leaving Rob, Dawn and Lance to call the play by play.  
  
"So..it looks like Amy is settling in quite nicely" Lance commented as he watched Tommy and Amy out on the dance floor.  
  
Rob followed his gaze, leaning back and nodded "Yeah..she's a nice girl. I'm glad she's fitting in so well"  
  
Dawn added "She and Tommy look cute together...I mean I know they're just friends but they look cute...in a druken sorta way"  
  
Lance shot Dawn a confused look, but just shrugged "I suppose. But then again..Tommy's had..how many beers?"  
  
Dawn giggled "I dunno..about as many margaritas as Amy"  
  
With a slight shake of his head, Rob watched the two on the dance floor then added "Anyone looks cute, in the dark on a dance floor..after you've consumed alcoholic goodness"  
  
The trio laughed at that, Lance managing to put in "Anyone you say? Now by anyone.."  
  
The conversation continued..well as well as it could amongst three who were tipsy.  
  
Meanwhile out on the dance floor, Tommy had his arms loosely wrapped around Amy's waist. She in turn had draped her arms over his shoulders.   
  
"So..you think you can wrestle in this huh?"  
  
"Yeah..I'm pretty damn sure I can wrestle in it" She giggled and shook her head "Why? This what you got in mind?"  
  
"Not exactly.." He chuckled before continuing "Rob has agreed to help me"  
  
A slight groan slipped out before "Oh Lord, now I'm afraid"  
  
The two laughed and continued to dance and chit chat.  
  
Justin had sat at the bar, looking between the dance floor and the trio over at the booth. He almost went back to the booth, but was stopped when not one but two pairs of hands grabbed him. He soon found himself dancing with Amy and Tommy.  
  
"So...the rest of you dancin or not?" Tommy had returned from the marathon on the dance floor now that Justin had taken his place.   
  
Dawn and Lance looked at each other before nudging Rob just slightly. For his part, Rob got up and moved so the couple could get to the dance floor. Tommy slid in quickly to the booth, shooting Amy a glance, he yelled out to her  
  
"Amy, you are a great dancer..but this dance machine needs more beer"   
  
She laughed and just shook her head "You go ahead and sit..I'm sure I can manage just fine"  
  
Rob meanwhile, was still standing there..halfway between the booth and the edge of the dancefloor. Amy and Justin eyed him from their spot on the dancefloor and Amy spoke first  
  
"You gonna dance? Or are ya just gonna stand on the sidelines all night" She cocked her head slightly..though she was still slightly tipsy she was a touch more sober than before.   
  
He shrugged "Dunno..No one to dance with really" He kept his gaze trained on the crowd, but did manage on sideways glance to her. He wasn't hinting by any means and certainly didn't want to impose.   
  
She waved her hand "Nonsense..you can dance with me" She shifted slightly in Justin's arms, so she was now facing Rob.  
  
"But you just got done dancing with.."  
  
Another wave of her hand "I have energy left..come on..or can you not dance?" She raised a brow just slightly at him and eyed him ..almost challenging.  
  
"Oh, I can dance..and I'll prove it to you" He grinned, taking her hand as Justin released her and now it was his turn to lead her on to the dance floor.   
  
The night continued for the wrestlers. Dawn, Lance, Rob and Amy eventually found their way back to a booth of druken compainions. Justin and Tommy had managed to not completely pass out but they looked close to it. And the four looked at them, judging to see if they could really make the walk back to the hotel.   
  
Amy looked at the two, then to Dawn "We should make them walk..would be kinda funny"  
  
Dawn shook her head "Now now..that wouldn't be very nice"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes muttering lightly "yeah yeah..but it would be fun". Then loud enough for the two in front of her to hear  
  
"Come on drunkards..lets get back to the hotel"  
  
They decided a cab would be best for Justin, and Tommy. And after safely securing the two in a cab, Dawn, Amy, Lance and Rob opted to walk. Dawn had slipped her heels off and was now carrying them..and being carried by Lance. Rob and Amy followed the two..a comfortable silence falling over the four as they made the short trip back to the hotel. The trip to the girl's hotel room was equally silent, Amy unlocking the door and letting them all in. Lance gently set Dawn down on her bed, kissing her forehead softly before turning to Amy.  
  
"Well we should get going..make sure the two idiots haven't gone and done anything stupid"   
  
Amy nodded, a small yawn follwed by a sleepy smile "Thanks guys..this was a lot of fun"  
  
With a small hug from Lance, and then Rob she added "Sleep well you two"  
  
The two nodded and went to head for the door. Lance left first heading to their hotel rooms. Rob however, turned to address Amy.   
  
"I had fun tonight..we should do this again sometime.." He smiled softly before shutting the door behind him and heading after Lance.  
  
Amy smiled to no one in particular now, letting her hair down and flopping on her bed. A ghost of a smile remained on her face as she drifted off, remembering the nights events and trying not to think about the hangover that would greet her when she awoke.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so I know..the last part of this chapter was kinda lame. Sorry..call it a slight writers block. I'm not the best at writing out a club/dance scene but hopefully that'll improve. Anywho, as you can see..seeds of romance planted for Dawn and Lance. Perhaps a shopping trip for Rob and Tommy? Lord that'd be funny. Thing's will keep going like this (flashbacks and all) until I reach "present time". So keep with it :) 


	4. New Year's Revelations

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they won't shut up.  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
Spoilers: None.   
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. Personalities may be slightly different, but no worries..won't last long. Other things I'm sure you'll pick up. Roster split still happened, Alliance/Invasion still happened (it'll make sense along the way..trust me). I'm also placing Lita a tad longer in ECW, I know I know, she was only in a short while but it will make sense for purposes of the story to keep her there longer. One more note...Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. Everything else will fall into place. 

Many thanks to Funky in Fishnet and SouthernersCanWrestle...Long live ECW :D   
********************************************************************** 

December 31, 1999  
The next few months passed without relative incident. Rob and Tommy had either forgotetn the bet or were prolonging the agony for Amy. Either way, they hadn't messed with her wardrobe yet. The five and Justin continued to hang out on a regular basis. And things had indeed settled quite nicely for her. Between trips to the clubs, weekend road trips and a surprising excursion for ballroom dancing they had passed the time almost too quickly. Of course, thanks to Dawn the snap happy photo girl they all had albums filled. 

Christmas had just passed and she laughed to herself..recalling Tommy's mistletoe obsession. And how she had gotten trapped on a few occasions..not with Tommy but with Rob or Justin. Mistletoe traps seemed to spring up from nowhere..quite literally springing from a rafter..and usually attached to a very familiar face. They had of course gone home to see family, coming back to exchange presents together. She smiled softly, admiring the new charm bracelet on her wrist, a suprising gift from Tommy, a simple necklace was a gift from Justin. Dawn had gotten her some charms and a cd, Lance the same. Rob however had bought her gift certificates..one for a clothing store, another for a music store and another for a book store. He proclaimed he didn't know what to get her..but he had managed to disguise the gift certificates inside a bouqet of wildflowers. 

Currently the group was getting ready for a New Years Party. After all..this was the one time you could truly say..and "Tonight we're gonna party like it's 1999". And perhaps..Amy had just a little bit more to celebrate this year. Not only did she have a wonderful best friend in Dawn, partners in crime with Rob and Tommy and just good ole drinking buddy in Justin..but she also had the career opportunity in front of her. A chance to go to WWF. 

She hadn't said anything to anyone about it yet, putting off the inevitable sad goodbye and the empty promises that came along with it. She had already spoken to Paul..and while he was sad to see her go, he did wish her the best. Going to the WWF meant going to see the Hardy brothers. She knew full well that the two were over there and she had already told them about it. They were all thrilled, and honestly she couldn't wait to see them again. But at the same time, she had formed quite a bond with the group here. She shook her head, ridding it of any sad thoughts, reminding herself that she still had time. . It was New Year's Eve after all, a time for new beginnings..no need to get all nostalgic just yet. So, she continued to get ready for the evening. She wrinkled her nose as she looked over the dress that Dawn had insisted she buy. And now, she sat down hot-rollers in her hair and she went to work on her makeup. Nothing overly fancy, as per her usual. Her hair she pulled back, half of it piled up in a bun, the rest flowing softly over her shoulders. Curls coming down from either side to frame her face. And reluctantly she reached for the dress, rolling her eyes as she took it out of the garment bag. 

Dawn had just finished dressing in the room next to her and walked in to find Amy standing in front of the full length mirror. The dress looked stunning..but of course Dawn knew that already. She had insisted that Amy buy this black satin dress. It was modest enough, ankle length..even if it did have slits going up the sides to her mid-thigh. The halter top and thus low cut back Amy wasn't so sure about. But, Dawn re-assured her that with a shawl..it wouldn't even be noticeable. Dawn brought a pair of elbow length gloves to Amy and rested them on the desk beside her. 

"I told you that dress would look good on you" Dawn met her best friend's gaze in the mirror. A triumphant grin on her face.   
Amy rolled her eyes and turned "I guess...I mean I never really thought I'd look like this though" She trailed off, looking down at the dress then back up to Dawn.  
"Like what? You look good Amy. But you'll look better if you let me put these chopsticks in the bun. Trust me ok? It compliments the dress" Dawn insisted and removed said chopsticks from her purse. 

So, while Dawn gently placed the finishing touches on Amy's hair, she slid the gloves on. When both had finished their tasks, Dawn draped the shawl over her shoulders and stood back to appraise her. Meanwhile, Amy let out her own comments. 

"Geez Dawn...you planning on knocking Lance flat on his ass tonight or what?"   
Dawn looked down at the short red dress she was wearing. Modest it was not, but it fit her. And she shrugged..chuckling slightly before she said "Well..I was going for .."  
"No no no..don't finish that" Amy cut her off before she could get the mental images. 

Sure the two were adorable together but puhleaze. And before Dawn could say a thing about Amy and Tommy, Amy and Justin or Amy and Rob for that matter Amy looked at the clock on the nightstand   
"Well come on..I'm sure the guys are waiting"

******************************************************************************** 

Dawn and Amy stepped out of the elevator to the awaiting guys. Justin, Lance, Rob and Tommy were all gathered in the lobby. Tux's all around (as author takes this moment to swoon), Lance holding a small wrist corsage on his lap. They stood when the two got closer. Lance walking to Dawn, holding the corsage out to her. She smiled softly to him as he slipped the corsage over her wrist. Rob, Tommy and Justin stood, jaws dropping as Amy walked closer to them. She looked at the three, closing mouths as she spoke 

"You know..if I left ya'll speechless., it's a good thing I didn't choose the other dress Dawn was eyeing"  
Justin snapped out of his trance quickly, shaking his head "Nononono..you look good ..great even"  
"Yeah..what he said..Amy you look good" Tommy nodded firmly, a goofy grin on his face.   
She looked to Rob next, searching his face for any more reactions to her dress. Her thoughts were broken when he stepped forward, whispering to her "You look amazing..stunning...."  
"No need to continue..I got the idea....gracias." She smiled, stepping back to look him over.   
He shrugged "If I had known someone else had planned on taking a trip back to the Senior prom..would've gotten ya a corsage"  
With a laugh, she looked at Dawn and Lance then back to Rob "No need for that. Ya'll won't wilt the way a corsage will in a few weeks" 

They all got a good chuckle out of that and so they were set to go. Dawn and Lance heading first, Tommy and Justin followed, Amy and Rob bringing up the rear. The group piled into the waiting limo and off to the party they went.

************************************************************************************************************* 

After a rousing rendition of 1999 (and many other songs) the group finally reached the party. Lance, Tommy and Rob stepped out first, each offering a hand to the waiting three. Dawn accepted Lance, Justin grumbled and groaned..earning a hurt look from Tommy as he stepped out and Amy graciously took Rob's hand. They made their way inside, handing over the tickets before checking their jackets. Dawn, Lance and Tommy made a beeline for the table, Justin picked up a glass of champagne before joining, and Rob and Amy stopped long enough to drop off Amy's purse before heading to the dance floor. 

The night continued..The highlight of the evening, quite possibly the Chicken Dance..or maybe it was the Electric Slide..Although there had been some partner switching occuring for Amy, when the time rolled around to 11:59 there she was...dancing with Rob. Lance and Dawn were in their own world, and Tommy and Justin had paired off with some girls. Rob's arms were draped about her waist, hands resting at the small of her back. Her arms were around his shoulders, and she was nearly close enough to hear his heart beat. 

10  
9  
8  
  
_Why am I staring at his lips?..Well duh..it's almost midnight..he'll be the first kiss of the New Year..nothing you haven't done before..platonic kiss between friends_  
  
7  
6  
5  
  
_I like this feeling..her..here with me...No wait..It's not like that between us..We're just friends..and we're going to share another platonic kiss..that's all_  
  
4  
3  
2  
  
Their faces moved closer, as the crowd started on 1.   
1 

And that kiss was anything but platonic looking. It may have started out as such, but do things always go as we plan? While they certainly weren't swapping spit out on the dance floor, the kiss had moved beyond that purely platonic level. And at the moment it looked like it would progress, they both pulled back, resting their foreheads together. 

"Happy New Year Ames"  
"Happy New Year Rob"  
..........................  
"Well we're not dead so I think it's safe to assume the end of the world hasn't come"  
"Rob you dork-" 

She was cut off as Justin pulled her away, he and Tommy planting kisses on her cheeks. She rolled her eyes at the two before heading back to the table. Rob, Dawn and Lance joined her and the four sat in comfortable silence. Neither Rob or Amy said a thing about the not so friendly kiss..nor did they say anything about the way their fingers were now entwined. And at the point, all Amy could think about was that she didn't have much time left to tell them all she was going to WWF. Before..she was just leaving friends. And now? Well now she wasn't so sure. 

As the four sat there and waited for Tommy and Justin, Amy made up her mind. She had to tell them and she had to tell them soon. She looked down at the table..more specifically to the pairs of hands. She was sure she could feel tears brimming but she swallowed all emotions before looking up to meet Rob and Dawn's eyes. Silent questions passed between them, but Amy only offered a smile..her way of saying she'd explain later. Dawn nodded and gently dis-entangled her hand from Lance's, making her way to the dance floor to round up Tommy and Justin. Rob kept quiet, either not wanting to spoil this moment or just for lack of nothing better to do. When Dawn returned, the three stood silently and left the party. The ride back to the hotel was equally silent..and the group made their way to Dawn and Amy's hotel room. 

Tux jackets and high heels were ditched, hair let down and the group was now dispersed in the room. Dawn and Lance sat on one bed, Amy, Rob and Tommy on the other. Justin had run back to his hotel room to grab pillows and was now sitting quite comfortably on a pillow bed between the two beds. Amy looked at them all, going over all she needed to say in her mind and before anyone else had the chance to speak about resolutions for the year she took a breath and   
"Guys? I really need to tell ya'll something. Now..just hear me out before ya'll bombard me with questions."   
Again, she looked at them..making sure she did indeed have their full attention. Tommy and Rob had each taken one of her hands in their own and Lance and Dawn were leaning forward slightly in expectation. 

"Well..it's like this...I uh got a call from Vince McMahon....he uh...offered me a contract..I'd get more tv time...more chances to wrestle.."   
She paused..looking at them to gauge reactions and so far the only reactions were the tightening of Rob's grip on her hand and Justin's shifting on the pillow bed. She took another breath before she continued   
"I already talked to Paul...right after I spoke to Vince actually. And he said I would be missed..but he's happy for me..wished me the best of luck and all that. So...all I had left to do was talk to ya'll..and well.."  
"When do you leave?" Justin's voice was quiet, but everyone heard it..Dawn looked well near tears..Tommy masked whatever he was feeling and Rob..well Rob just tightened the grip on her hand.  
"Second week of February actually...so I've got.."  
"You were going to be leaving us in a month and a half...and you tell us now?" Dawn's voice was shaky..quiet but shaky. She wasn't mad..hurt but not mad.  
"I was going to tell ya'll sooner...but I couldn't figure out how.." Amy fidgeted then...and Tommy dropped her hand. Amy looked sideways to Rob and he offered her a ghost of a smile.  
"We're happy for you...but we're going to miss you...that's all...just don't .."  
Rob was now staring down at the bedspread, not sure of where or how to continue but Amy thankfully cut him off.   
She shook her head fiercly.."Now don't even say it..I could never forget you...any of you. Ya'll mean a lot to me..and I'll miss you all...and even though we may not be together..traveling together, doing shows and all that..we'll always have memories. Besides..we've got vacation times.."   
She trailed off..looking to Dawn, sad smiles passing between the two. Then to Lance, his lips were pressed into a thin line but he still smiled with his eyes. Justin offered a grin and Tommy still hadn't said anything. Amy then looked to Rob, the two turned slightly..speaking with their eyes for a moment. She then laid her head on his shoulder, no more words were needed. 

Eventually..the group settled on watching some movie on tv. Justin remained on his pillow bed; Tommy, Amy and Rob occupied one bed and Lance and Dawn had already fallen asleep. Amy looked to Tommy who was slowly but surely drifting off. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before scooting off the bed. She made her way over to the balcony, dragging a chair with her. Rob followed and the two stood at the sliding doors leading to the balcony. He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned against him. He sat down, and she sat half on his lap, half on the chair. He just shook his head, pulling her completely into his lap. Nothing they hadn't done before..but then again..well things were changing. The two curled up in the chair, staring out the windows. No words were spoken, but in that shared silence (and the occasional snoring of either Lance, Dawn or Justin) they found solace and serenity. One tear had managed to sneak it's way down Amy's cheek before sleep overtook her. *************************************************************************

So the big moment has come and gone. What happens now? Well duh, Amy leaves ECW and moves to WWF. But what really happens? Well stay tuned for the next chapter. Untl then..read, review and hopefully enjoy. 


	5. Promises and Pinky Swears

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they won't shut up.  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
Spoilers: None.   
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. Personalities may be slightly different, but no worries..won't last long. Other things I'm sure you'll pick up. Roster split still happened, Alliance/Invasion still happened (it'll make sense along the way..trust me). I'm also placing Lita a tad longer in ECW, I know I know, she was only in a short while but it will make sense for purposes of the story to keep her there longer. And yes I know, technically Lance Storm should be in WCW, but this my universe. One more note...Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. Everything else will fall into place.  
  
*******************************************************************************************

(kinda long chapter coming up..but its worth it)  
February 13th, 2000 

Well, here it was..in two days Amy would be gone. Well not completely gone but she would be gone from ECW. Since New Year's, the six had hung out just as often. Now though, the girls always found their hotel rooms in between the four guys. Tommy had eventually come around, taking one moment in the middle of the night to say he had to go for a walk. He had "kidnapped" Amy and the two had indeed gone for a walk..outside and to the park. So there they were at the park, sitting on a merry go round. It wasn't that Tommy felt anything for her, he just was a bit upset. They were eventually found by Justin, Lance, Dawn and Rob. Or rather, the snowballs they were throwing found them. That had lead to a snowball fight, snow angels and six oddly shaped snowpeople in the park. That had been one of the funnier moments, along with food fights and the impulsive need to have a watergun battle in the halls. 

And that brings us to now. Lance, Amy and Justin were at one of the shopping mall wandering around looking for stuff. Well to be more specific, Lance was looking for presents for Dawn and had recruited Amy and Justin for assitance. On the other side of the mall, Dawn was wandering around with Rob and Tommy. Tommy was looking for really bad gag gifts and Rob, well no one knew what he was looking for.   
(with Amy, Lance and Justin) 

After an excruciating hour in the Hallmark store, Justin was ready to go. He informed Amy and Lance (who were now perusing gift bags and wrapping paper) that he was going to wait for them outside the store. The two looked up long enough from the rose colored tissue paper and the rose imprinted gift bags to nod.   
"I think you should go with a gift bag, arrange the tissue paper around everything. It'd be easier than trying to wrap a teddy bear" Amy held up said gift bag in her hands looking to her rather perplexed shopping companion.   
Lance nodded, setting down the wrapping paper in his hands and grabbing a stack of red, white and pink tissue paper.  
"So, that's the gift bag..next to get the card, and umm.." Amy trailed off..what was Lance getting Dawn?  
"A teddy bear, chocolate, bubble bath, and flowers" Lance rattled off the items to Amy as they walked over to the cards.  
Amy nodded appreciatvely "Ya know..Dawn's gonna be in for one great Valentine's Day this year". She grinned at him before jokingly adding "Just wish I had someone"   
Lance raised a brow, tearing his attention away from the cards to look at her "What about Rob? You two seem to be quite cozy..at times anyway" He trailed off..hoping he didn't ignite her temper.   
"Rob? Nah..we're just friends. " But, she wasn't so sure if that was for her own confirmation or for Lance. Instead she shook her head and continued to scan cards.

Lance wisely dropped the subject and the two picked out cards in silence. With that out of the way, they made their way over to the stuffed animals. A sporadic choice, but Lance saw something he knew Dawn would love. The two made their way to the register, both wondering as they stood in line, why in the world they chose until the day before Valentine's Day to shop. Purchases made, the two walked out meeting Justin. The trio then made their way through the mall to get other things on Lance's list and of course to just window shop. 

(Meanwhile, with Rob, Dawn and Tommy)   
The three had already hit the card shop, thankfully that didn't take as long as the others. Now they were currently perusing the book store. Where Tommy had gotten to was anyone's guess and so Rob and Dawn were browsing the blank journals and gift books.   
"So..whadya gettin for Lance?" Rob was holding one of those blank journals in his hands now, looking sideways to Dawn.  
Dawn shrugged, tucking a book under arm "Whatever comes to mind I guess. I'm fairly sure he'll like whatever I get for him. Well more like what I'm going to wear-"   
"Oh no..don't finish that. Especially if this means we're getting dragged to Victoria's Secret" Rob made a face as Dawn grinned.  
"How'd you guess? But no..I'm not dragging you two into Victoria's Secret...Amy and I already went"   
"That so?...well good then. cuz I am not going into Victoria's Secret" Rob said emphatically, tucking a book under his arm to join the blank journal. 

Dawn nodded, before the two moved to the register, Tommy had re-emerged from wherever he was and was now standing with the two.   
"Is that for Amy?" Tommy looked at the books Rob was currently placing on the counter.   
"Maybe, maybe not. But you're name isn't Amy so you don't get to find out" Rob said as he pulled out his wallet.   
"Guess this means I'll just have to play super secret spy to find out tomorrow" Tommy nodded with a grin as Rob finished paying.   
"You two are so immature. Why did I have to get stuck with you?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she set her books on the counter.   
"Hey!" Rob put his hands up, two bags looped around one wrist now "He's the immature one"   
"Whatever..let's just go..We're meeting the other three soon" Dawn had finished now and as the three walked out, Tommy took the opportunity to throw a balled up napkin at Rob. 

(In the food court)  
As planned, the six met up again. Lance's purchases were all disguised nicely in a big sporting goods bag and he and Dawn were currently occupying one chair. Amy and Rob sat across from them, and each had several bags of their own. Tommy sat with Dawn and Lance, Justin with Amy and Rob. And despite the fact that Tommy was wearing ketchup, lunch passed pretty smooth. They left the mall, piling into a rented minivan and were on their way back to the hotel. No one had brought up the fact that in two days, Amy would be gone. Now just didn't seem like the time or maybe they just wanted to believe it was a dream. 

***************************************************************************************   
  
February 14th, 2000

Rob, Amy and Tommy now sat in the hotel room. They had opted on ordering pizza instead of going out for dinner. They laughed, joked and just had a great time. It was after all Amy's last night with them. Eventually Tommy made an excuse, saying he needed to go pull that joke on Justin before the night was over. He told Amy he'd leave his goodbye for the airport. No need to get all teary eyed now. So now, Rob and Amy sat there on the bed, empty pizza boxes on the floor and two bags now occupied the spot that Tommy had recently vacated.   
"So you first" Amy pushed the bag over   
"I'll open it tomorrow..if that's ok with you?" Rob shot her a hopeful look, and set the bag in his lap.  
Amy shrugged "Sure..that s'ok with me".   
She was about to say something else, when Rob deposited a bag in her lap. "Hope ya don't mind..I'd rather you opened this now"  
"Umm..sure I guess" Amy offered a tentative smile and then opened the bag. First, the blank journal (and a pen tucked in the binding), next a cd, and lastly a charm. She cupped the charm, tracing her fingernail over the silver dragon.   
"Thank you...this is really sweet" their eyes met and she smiled. He reached out a hand, gently taking the charm from her.  
"I got you a card too...but there was something else I wanted to say..couldn't find a card to say it though".He looked down at the charm bracelet on her wrist, noting the last spot that would soon be occupied with the dragon charm.   
"Well..I'll put this on the bracelet....and listen really closely but then there's something I need to say" She grinned, taking the charm back from him.   
He nodded as she slipped off the bracelet, "I know you're leaving tomorrow...and I know that we never really..well..ya know put a label on umm.."   
He paused, wanting to make sure he really didn't screw up this friendship..or whatever it was they had right now. And she nodded so he continued " I guess what I'm trying to say is..I want you to be happy..regardless of if we are together or not"  
She sat back slightly...the charm now securely on the braclet. She fiddled with it, before taking a breath "I want you to be happy too. And yeah, we never really called ourselves anything..and honestly? I don't know what to call..us" She slipped her bracelet back on and continued "But I do know..that whatever we have..I don't want to lose it."  
He nodded, and took her hand in his "I don't want to either..but I also know you don't want to be..how do I say..so tied down", she chuckled softly and nodded before he went on to say "But, I do want to make a promise to you"   
She held up her other hand, extending her pinky "Pinky swear on it?   
"You don't even know what the promise is" he laughed, but held up his other hand, also extending his pinky  
"I want to promise you that we'll always be there for each other. And that..." He trailed off, not quite sure if we would be overstepping bounds  
"I want to promise...that no matter what..we'll always hold a small piece of our hearts open" The words were spoken softly from Amy, but the two shook pinkys on it. 

The rest of the evening was spent watching romantic comedies on television. Neither said a word about the goodbye tomorrow. 

(Meanwhile, in Dawn and Lance's room)  
Dawn and Lance were currently sitting in their hotel room. Dinner had already come and gone, and in total Dawn now had two dozen red and white roses in her possession. The teddy bear and bubble bath rested on the desk and Lance told her he had one more thing to go. He held out the box of chocolates and urged her to try a piece. She gave him a quizzical look, but opened the box none the less. And there nestled in the box was a small ring. Not an engagement ring, but more like a promise ring.   
"I know it may be too soon...but you can wear that on a necklace or something..until you feel ready"   
Dawn nodded, hastily wiping away the tears and picking up the ring "It's beautiful...really beautiful.."  
He rested his forehead against hers, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose "Well I'm glad you like it"  
"Like it? I love it.." with a sigh, she placed a tiny kiss on his cheek "This day has been perfect"   
"I'll agree to that.. but this is only the beginning" He smiled, kissing her lightly   
"Well if this is only the beginning..let's get this party started"   
(author notes here: use your imagination ;) i'm not the best at writing out certain scenes..soo...) 

*************************************************************** 

February 15th, 2000  
Bags checked, the six sat around at the terminal. Dawn was currently curled up on Lance's lap..the two sleeping quite nicely. Tommy was chatting with Justin and Rob and Amy sat quietly on the floor.   
"So...this is it huh?' Rob broke the silence, looking intently at Amy  
"This isn't goodbye....goodbye's are forever...and I don't want to say goodebye" She placed a hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes to stop the tears. ."but..hasta que nos vemos otra vez, usted estará en mi corazón"  
"y usted estará en el mío. prometo"  
"I'm keeping you to that you know..."  
"Only if you promise the same" ..."Por supuesto, prometo"

Amy stood as they started the pre-boarding procedures. First she turned to Tommy and Justin. She found herself wrapped in a hug, fierce whispers of 'you better call..and you better write'. Next was Lance, another hug and 'we'll see you soon Ames...take care'. Then Dawn, the tears flowing as the two hugged. 'I'll call you soon..I promise...thank you for everything'. And last was Rob. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek as he pulled her into a hug.   
"Don't forget.."   
She placed a hand on his heart.. "I'll be here..just like you'll be here" She moved her hand over hers now, and he covered her hand with his.   
They shared another moment, a brief if not sweet kiss before she pulled away. 

She turned to them all, group hug time she thought and her thoughts were confirmed.   
"I'll see ya'll as soon as I can"  
She carefully dis-entagled herself from the human knot and made her way to the boarding gate. With one last look back, she waved..a small smile on her face before the tears started to flow again. She wiped them away, swallowing the rest of the emotions down before heading to the plane. The remaning five watched until they couldn't see the plane anymore before they made the quiet trek back to the parking lot. 

*************************************************************************************

Okay so I know..the _actual_ goodbye scene wasn't very long but well..it got the point across. So coming up next? Well Amy's re-union with the Hardy's, Amy's meeting with Steph..and yes I will focus a bit on Lance,Dawn and Rob. And yes..Lance stays with ECW just a bit longer ..but tis my story..deal. So, that's that..Amy's gone from ECW *sniffles* but no worries...eventually we have the alliance..hehehehe..oh and i'll be nice ( i cheated and used babelfish on alta vista) 

until we see each other again, you will be in my heart  
hasta que nos vemos otra vez, usted estará en mi corazón   
  
and you will be in mine I promise  
y usted estará en el mío. prometo   
  
Of course, I promise  
Por supuesto, prometo 


	6. Time Changes Things

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they won't shut up.  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
Spoilers: None.   
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. Personalities may be slightly different, but no worries..won't last long. Other things I'm sure you'll pick up. And..yes..Dawn is coming..soon. but not yet. She's not with the alliance right now for a reason. One more note...Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. Everything else will fall into place.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
January, 2001  
(Dawn, Rob and Tommy miss someone....)  
So there she was. On WWF. And with the Hardy boys of all people. Rob watched the show with a little interest. Partly because she was there. Partly because of whom she was with. He had met them, a few years ago actually. From what he could recall..they seemed like pretty nice people. Dawn and Tommy had joined him by now and the trio stared on at the screen. Anyone could see she was still the same Amy. Still fiery as ever and she was still a highflying, dynamic woman. They had all spoken to her since she had left. Dawn more than the others but then they had expected that.   
Dawn also knew from speaking with her dear cousin, that Amy was making fast friends with a lot of the WWF superstars. She was well liked and also well protected by the Hardy's. Sure, Stephanie could come across as a real bitch, but she was still Dawn's cousin and she still adored her. She knew there must be things that Steph was leaving out, but Dawn knew she'd dig it out of her eventually.   
  
They hadn't gotten together, hadn't physically seen her, but they all realized she was travelling more. They also knew that she was in touch with Chris again. He had jumped ship from WCW to WWF, as had Dean Malenko. There wasn't much mention of that though. As they were all aware, Lance was still in WCW..and that..well that was a bit of a sore spot for Dawn. Because you see..about a year ago..right after Amy left ECW, someone else got a call. But unlike Amy, Lance was heading for WCW. It had been nothing short of a mess for Dawn and Lance. Sure things we're going so well, better than Dawn had expected and they were very happy together. But it was still a shock when he told her he was leaving. They had both decided that it was for the best if they break up, but still Dawn kept the ring. And she still wore it, on a necklace. Absent from Amy's wrist was the charm bracelet, but well when you're in the ring it's not the wisest thing to go in with a lot of jewlry. But still, if you looked close enough, you could see, hanging from a necklace was a small dragon charm.   
  
***********************************************************************  
(Meanwhile, backstage at RAW)  
Amy was joking around as per usual with Adam and Jay (better known to the world as Edge and Christian) when Stephanie came around the corner. The four laughed, joking around and enjoyed each other's company when Stephanie remembered there was actually a purpose to her coming there. She excused herself and Amy from the guys for a moment and the two went in to an empty locker room.   
  
"I wanted to give you a head's up." Stephanie began, resting her hands in her lap. "There's more being worked into the current angle"  
Amy nodded, wondering just what else was going to be added in. "So? What is it?"  
"Well...let's just say you're being put in a romantic angle...with Matt" Stephanie watched Amy for a moment, gauging for a reaction.  
"I see" Amy chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and shrugged "Should make for some interesting moments then"  
Stephanie nodded, "Yeah..well your first on-screen kiss will be next month..or so we're thinking anyway."  
"Do Matt and Jeff know?" Amy was curious to see what the reactions would be, more specifically what Jeff's reaction would be. She could almost hear the comments as colorful as his hair.  
"Yeah..and that reminds me, Jeff wants to speak with you later" Stephanie added with a giggle.   
Amy rolled her eyes and was about to respond, when whom should enter but Jeff and Chris Jericho.  
"Well hello Ladies...miss me?' Jeff asked as he flung himself not so carefully across the two.  
Amy pinched his cheek "Of course Jeffy-poo. We always miss you"  
"What? No love for the Jericho?" Chris asked from his spot at the door.  
Stephanie managed to push Jeff off and walked over to Chris, running a finger across his jaw, "I'll see you all later.." She had turned her head back to address Jeff and Amy, but then locked eyes with Chris, sending him a wink before heading out the door.  
And before Jeff or Amy managed to get a word in edgewise, Chris looked at them "Shut up shut up shut up..and don't even think it Hardy"  
"Fine fine..you big baby..we'll be nice" Amy pouted and crossed her arms as Chris walked over to the two.   
"You still love me..and you know it" , he ruffled her hair and then turned back to the door.  
"Come on..lets get going..we've gotta meet Matt" he gestured to the two on the couch.   
Amy shoved Jeff off, who landed not so nicely on the floor. And when he finally got to his feet, the trio made their way down to meet Matt.  
  
******************************************************************  
(so, bear with me..I'm guesstimating here)  
February, 2001  
(Monday Night Raw)  
Amy was in a match with Dean Malenko. It figured..it had to be someone from ECW..and it had to be now. And she couldn't help but think about what had happened just a year ago. She had left ECW..but more importantly..she had left a great friend and someone very special to her. She had thought about calling them all, but with the shows and the traveling..not to mention the parties afterwards she didn't have the time. Or maybe she did..and she was just regretting the inevitable conversations about new love interests. Not that it had happened for her..though it looked like it would. She shook her head and brought her attention back to the match,..where she was currently trying to hold her own with Dean. She barely registered what was happening, but the next minute she knew..Dean was laid out cold and Matt Hardy was at ringside. Duh Amy..the match..the kiss. Her thoughts flew back to the match, moonsault done and match won. Then the kiss in the ring...run after him..kiss on the ramp. But what had surprised her more..although she knew it was Matt..her thoughts were elsewhere. She shook it off and the two went backstage.   
Matt had gone to take a shower, Jeff was off galavanting and joking with Adam and Jay and Amy's cellphone was going off. When she finally looked at her phone, she wasn't sure if she should answer or not..because sure enough..it was Dawn.   
  
"Are you and Matt Hardy dating?" Dawn kept her voice low, she didn't know who could be lurking around the corner.  
"Well..hello to you too..and no we aren't dating..it's just part of the angle" Amy tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder as she moved some clothes out of the way.  
"Oh..okay. I was just wondering..that's all" Dawn took a sudden interest in her nails..why did she call on such impulse?  
"Right...and no one put you up to this?" More like.._Rob didn't put you up to this?_   
"No.. no one did..it's just..we all watch the show you know? So I just wanted to ask..especially since Steph. didn't mention anything"  
Amy rolled her eyes at the phone "Ok..whatever. Look..tell everyone I said hi..give them all my love..I've gotta go. We're going out"  
"Alright you..and stop rolling your eyes at me..I'll tell Rob you send your love" and with that she hung up.  
_Well..that was interesting..but why would he care? We aren't dating..we never did date..and why am I so concerned now?_   
Amy put her phone away and started packing up, waiting for Matt and Jeff so they could leave.  
***************************************************************************************  
(yes so I'm altering the history a touch..deal with it)  
August, 2001 on Smackdown!  
(out in the ring)  
Stephanie and Shane stood in the ring, a microphone for each of the power weilding McMahon siblings. Shane had busted his surprise..and now it was time for Stephanies.   
  
"As you all know..my darling brother here is now the owner of WCW. " she waited for the boos and the cheers to die down before she continued "And now..I have a little annoucement of my own. But, before I continue..I'd like to introduce my special guest for this evening"  
The crowd turned its attention to the ramp..where one Paul Heyman was currently standing. Stephanie grinned from her spot in the ring and motioned for Paul to join them in the ring.   
"Thank you for the warm welcome Stephanie..and nice to see you Shane " Paul had a microphone of his own now and stood between the two. "As I'm sure the crowd will know..I am Paul Heyman, creator of ECW..what you all don't know is that ECW is now with WCW."  
The power trio waited for the crowd to grasp this new information before Stephanie continued "That's right. We are ECW and WCW..the new taking on the old. We are the Alliance."  
  
(meanwhile back stage)  
Amy sat in shock with Chris Benoit, the Hardy's and the Dudley's. What the hell was going on out there. Not only was WCW here..but ECW? Slowly, she tried to speak but was cut off when  
  
"Did Stephanie mention any of this...to any of you?" Chris Jericho had appeared in the doorway now  
Amy shook her head, her voice barely above a whisper "No..she didnt say a thing to me..or Dawn I guess"  
Matt held her hand for moral support "Well..at least you'll get to see some of your old friends"  
_Did he even realize what that meant?_ "yeah..that'll be great" Amy nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
And just when they were about to start speaking again..the ECW chant had started. They all turned their attention to the monitor as the ECW and WCW stars made their way down to the ring. There they all were..all of those people Chris, Devon, Bubba, and Amy had known and wrestled with. Shed blood with, drank with and shared life with. They made their way down the ramp, into the ring accepting handshakes and high-fives from the new co-owners of the Alliance. Last to enter the ring was Rob, and for some reason or another..Amy couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. So they were re-united in a sense..but now? Well, now she had a boyfriend.  
  
After the Alliance had exited the ring and filed backstage, there were many re-unions amongst former WCW and ECW stars. Hugs, laughter and in some cases tears were running in high numbers. Amy was walking through the crowd, greeting and talking with former co-workers from ECW when Tommy came up to her from behind grabbing her in a hug.   
  
"Now, you didn't think you'd get away from me that easily did you?" He asked as Amy turned to face him.  
"You are such a dork ..you know that right?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pushing away.   
"Can't help it if I missed you. It's been over a year Ames." His arms swung by his sides now as he addressed her with a solemn look.  
"Yeah I know Tommy..and I'm-" she was about to apologize when Justin came running over and wrapped her up in a hug.  
"I missed you Amy" Justin gasped as he released her, holding her at arms length.  
"I missed you guys too" She smiled as Jeff and Matt joined her, Matt's hand finding her own.  
"Guys..this is Jeff Hardy one of my best friends..and this is Matt Hardy..my boyfriend" her smile faltered slightly as Rob had now joined them. But to her surprise, Rob was the first to speak up.  
"We've met already..but it's good to meet you two again...and nice to know that Amy here is safe" Rob shook their hands and smiled, but still..there was something a little distant.   
  
They continued to stand there, talking and making plans for later when Matt looked at his watch.  
"Sorry ya'll...but we've gotta get out of here. We're supposed to be meeting up with some other friends"   
He grinned as he turned, gently leading Amy with him. Amy turned her head back to look at them, a sad smile on her face as she waved. "We'll see ya'll around"  
  
Rob, Tommy and Justin, whom had now been joined by Lance watched the three walk off before heading in the opposite direction to their locker room. Boy, it was going to be an interesting time in the new WWF.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
Okay, so I know.not too much happened in this chapter, but have no fear. Things'll get a little interesting coming up. I'd tell ya but that would be spoiling.   



	7. Reunions and Christmas Cheer

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they won't shut up.  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
Spoilers: None.   
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. Yes, the Alliance stuck around a tad longer..big deal..it works for me. And in my world Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. So, sit back and enjoy the nice little ride. Everything else will fall into place.  
My thanks to those who have reviewed. And no worries..ok?  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
December, 2001 (I'm sticking them in NYC..nothing prettier than NYC, at Christmas time)  
(Backstage, before RAW...from Amy's POV)  
So there we all are. As in Team WWF. We all know the "evil" Alliance is lurking around the corner so we always figure..safety in numbers. This is just so stupid though. I mean really..how bad can this all be? Whatever, that's the last thing on my mind as my cell phone starts going off. Annoyed I reach for it, slipping out of the grip Matt has on my waist. I imagine my eyebrows have almost fallen off in shock when I realize it's Dawn who's calling me.  
  
"What is it?" I speak softly, because well..she might not be here, but if she was..geez.  
"I ..I need you Amy..Meet me?" She's obviously also speaking pretty quiet.  
"Just..name the time and the place. You know I'll be there" Okay, so now I'm walking towards the door..hopefully I can slip out so I can finish this conversation in peace and tehn make arrangements to fly out and see her.  
"Just..meet me in the catering room"   
"What?!?! You're here??" Now, I know my eyebrows have fallen off in shock and there goes any chance of a quiet exit. "Hold on ok?"  
I place my hand on the phone, sheilding the number as I address Matt, Jeff, Chris and Adam whom have all turned their attention to me now.   
"Look guys..I've gotta go really quick. Don't ask me for explainations now, because you aren't getting them. I'll explain when and if I feel like it" By the look on my face, I know they won't question it..not yet anyway. But before I can exit  
"Just..be careful out there ok?' Matt requests as he leans in to kiss me softly  
"I will..ya'll worry about yourselves..I'll be fine" I plaster a smile on my face, wave to them and then bring the phone back to my ear.  
"I'll be there in about five minutes..alright?" I'm afraid she's gone but thankfully  
"Ok..Steph. will be there too..right outside. She's the only other one who knows I'm here" and before I can say anything, she hangs up.  
  
Oh geez, does she realize what she's doing? First, I have to go all sneaky behind Team WWF's back, plus I'm chancing the meeting between myself and Stephanie. It's not that Stephanie and I don't like each other, it's just taping is due to start at any given moment. Ugh...not to mention that I could run into anyone on my way there. And as these various thoughts are consuming me, I do just that. I turn the corner to run smack dab into a wall..albeit a soft..very familiar smelling wall.  
  
"You ok?" Rob eyes me with concern as he reaches a hand down  
"I'm just fine thank you. I've taken worse bumps than that" I grasp his hand and pull myself up, and he holds my hand briefly looking at our hands then at me.  
  
"¿Usted todavía recuerda esa promesa?" I ask softly  
"Podría nunca olvidarme"  
I mutter "No realizó que era algo digno de recordar."  
"¿Por qué no sería? Nunca la mente, no contesta a eso." He asks softly, but he sounds..hurt.  
"Nunca mente. Olvídese que la traje siempre para arriba." I start to walk off, but no..  
"Espera ¿Por qué usted me está pidiendo esto? ¿Pero más importantemente, por qué ahora?"  
"Explicaré más adelante. Alguien que me cuenta con. Le veré más adelante. Apesadumbrado para funcionar en usted tenga gusto de eso."  
He nods and lets go of my hand now, and I'm pratically running down to the catering room.  
  
The rest of the short trip there is thankfully without incident..however now I'm face to face with Stephanie. We glare at each other..for posterity sake and for sake of the game as there are a few Alliance members hanging around. And I just look at her once more  
  
"Either you can move..or I will make you move"  
She rolls her eyes and just 'tsks' under breath "Yeah, whatever..you aren't so tough without your boys hanging around"  
"We'll see about that Stephanie..now are you going to let me through or not?" We're standing there now, facing off ..or so it seems.  
"I shouldn't ..but I know I have to. So..make it quick." She glares at me once more for good measure as I swing the door open and walk in.   
  
And well...there she was. Dawn. Lord it's been so long since I've seen her, but she hasn't changed. At least not on the outside. But still..there's something missing. And I have a pretty good feeling it has a name.   
  
"Dawn?" _Why am I nervous..she called me..she asked for me_.  
"Amy..you're here. ." she offers me the weakest of smiles and I can't help going over and hugging her tight.  
"Of course I am...Dawn you're one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I be?" _There are so many things I want to ask..but if she called me here I just want the main reason_.  
"Well...I'm..making my debut later...."  
"That's great! Who're you-" Before I can continue, Stephanie strolls on in.  
"She's debuting for Team WWF...not the Alliance."  
Is it possible for eyebrows to fall off twice in one night? Because I'm pretty sure mine have..I stare at Dawn quizically  
"She's right..you'll be out in the ring..Stephanie will make another attempt to draw you over to the Alliance.."..Dawn is quiet, but she looks between the two of us quite uncertainly.  
"Alright..and...no one else knows you're here..why?" I'm sure the answer to this will be obvious..but I need my own thoughts confirmed.  
"Because..they'll automatically think she's Alliance..when in truth she's Team WWF" Stephanie has her hands in her pockets now, and she's watching Dawn carefully.  
That answer'll do for now..I'll grill Dawn later. "Sounds good to me then..but..does this mean..she's going to Team WWF..for another member?"  
"No no no...we're keeping you on Team WWF" Stephanie re-assures me with a smile "even though you would make a wonderful addition for the Alliance".  
"Yeah well Steph..I have my reasons for wanting to be Team WWF" Dawn quietly puts in.  
"And as much as I'd love to be Alliance..I'm not sure that'd go over too well." I choose that moment to finally check my watch" Oh shit..the guys..they're gonna worry" I roll my eyes as I stand, but I know they will worry.  
"We'll see you out in the ring..ok?" Stephanie gives me a quick hug before I leave and I give a quick hug to Dawn.  
"You can count on it..I'll see ya'll then" I smile and wave before exiting, praying that I don't run into that same 'wall' and thankfully I don't.   
  
I manage to keep the questions at bay, promising they'll find out later. And that seems to satisfy them all..all but Jeff anyway. And he pulls me to the side, saying we have to talk later. I agree, then tell them I'm going to get a drink before the show starts. Jeff walks out with me this time and though neither one of us says anything..the mood has changed.  
  
*******************************************************  
(After the debut of Dawn, random area in the hallway)  
  
"Dude...that was just..-" Rob had started to say but was cut short when  
"I can't believe she's here..and on Team WWF..." Lance is quiet..but the shock on his face is evident.  
  
The two are about to continue the attempt at the conversation when who should walk around the corner..but Dawn, Amy and Stephanie. Stephanie breaks apart from the other two and now..silence fills the hallway.  
  
"Lance..Rob..evening" Amy starts off quietly, since Dawn has taken a keen interest in her shoes  
"Amy...Dawn.." Rob is also quiet..unusual for the four but well..  
"We umm..really need to go..I'm sure Matt and Jeff are about ready to send a search party" Amy's nervous voice starts out and sure enough round the corner came Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay and Andrew.  
  
They left quietly with the five team search party. Though there was a back glance to Lance as Dawn left, flanked on either side by Adam and Jay. The guys stuck around for a moment, wistfully looking after them, the silence still hanging over Rob and Lance as they made their way to their locker room.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(Elevator going up..random hotel after the show from Amy's POV)  
  
"Hey hold that elevator!" Rob's voice rings out as a hand is put between the closing doors.  
"If someone up there loves me..please don't let it be who I think it is" Dawn is quietly muttering and I nudge her very gently as lo and behold....Rob and Lance walk in.  
"What floor?" I ask of either of them though it seems Lance has been rendered mute  
"Four please"  
"Alrighty then..same floor" I lean back against the wall, next to Dawn, the guys on either side.  
.........................  
_Would someone say something already? This tension is killing me_...  
"Hey..you guys remember that time we got stuck in the elevator?" Rob's cool and collected voice has thankfully broken the silence.  
"Don't even mention it..with our luck-"  
_Why is the elevator not moving? Oh great...we're stuck between floors. Just freaking perfect._  
"Now look at what you did" Dawn has finally re-gained the gift of speech..and found the gift of bitch as she crosses her arms.  
"Don't blame him...it's probably just the power" Lance is quiet also..but has also started speaking again.  
"Well at least we're all speaking now...I was afraid I'd have to draw a face on my hand and have a conversation" I jokingly say..hoping to ease the tense situation.  
"If you did that..I'd have to..our fists can talk" Rob adds, with that grin that always makes my knees melt.  
I grin lazily "Fists meet? If I didn't know better..I'd say you were challenging me to a match"   
"You? And what type of match would that be hmm?" He raises a brow and the two of us get caught up in a staring contest.  
.........................  
"You two..are way too much" Dawn says with a smile  
"You always were..but then again..the four of us.." Lance trails off, not wanting to tread that far yet.  
"We had some great times..some really great times" I state cooly as I start slouching down, sitting on the floor  
Rob joins me on the floor, though he's not sitting next to me and adds "Yeah we did..maybe we could all hang out again"  
The two of us send hopeful looks ot Dawn and Lance and they both shrug  
"We could always get together before Christmas.." Dawn starts.  
"Or New Year's.." Lance adds in.  
I'm about to say something when the elevator jolts to life. Rob gives me a hand standing up and for a moment I'm tempted to just ..no I can't think like that.  
"We'll find time..we have to" I say with a smile to all three of them and thankfully the elevator has reached our floor.  
  
We step out, grabbing bags and shouldering them..my knees are weak. That was quite possibly one of the worst..or maybe one of the best elevator rides.   
  
"Well..I guess we'll see you two around?" Lance asks carefully  
Dawn nods, "Definately...I'm pretty sure there will be several Christmas parties coming up soon"  
"And there's always New Year's Eve" I add with a grin  
"Then we'll get together soon..if not for the holidays..at least just to catch up" Rob adds, placing a hand briefly on my shoulder.  
"Well..good night you two..sleep well" I plaster that oh so fake, but oh so convincing smile on my face before Dawn and I head to our hotel room.  
"Sweet dreams..don't let the bed bugs bite!" Rob calls to us as he and Lance head to their hotel room.  
  
We make it into the room..greeted by a very frantic Stephanie and she's about to bombard us with questions when Dawn holds up a hand  
"Steph..I love you..but not now...please..just not now" Her voice is tired..shaky..and I'm sure she's on the brink of tears.   
  
I look at Stephanie, just nodding in confirmation before heading to one of the beds and flopping down. I am coherent enough to call Matt, patiently explaining to him that Dawn needs me right now. And that I'll see him in the morning. He's not overly thrilled about it, but I call the shots where friends are concerned. Dawn meanwhile heads straight into the bathroom and Stephanie resumes her spot on the other bed. No more words are spoken as the three of us settle in for a rather..restless slumber.   
*******************************************************************************  
  
(the next morning)  
  
_Who in the hell calls at this hour? And what time is it anyway._.  
"Stephanie..get the phone before it goes flying"  
"Alright..alright..I'll get it"  
  
Stephanie grumbles before picking up the phone and rasps out  
  
"Hello?"  
"Well..took you long enough to answer..what'd you do? Just fall asleep?"  
"Would you stop being an ass and just get to the point of this oh so pleasent wake up call?"  
"Hmph...well I'm calling to see if you and the girls were ready yet..you know..Santa Clause, ice skating..sight seeing..ring a bell Steph?"  
"They agreed?" Stephanie must be intrigued by now.she's actually sitting up.  
"Yes..it took a little persuasion on my part but they came around..did they?"  
"Well..I haven't told them yet"  
"Stephanie what will I do with you..Look just meet us ok?"  
"Sure..we'll meet you guys in the lobby...but only if we can go eat first..judging by the time..we probably missed breakfast"  
"Geez, and I thought it was guys who only thought of food. We'll see you ladies in an hour ok?"  
"Yeah yeah..talk to you later" Stephanie hangs up and looks at the two of us. Dawn is still half asleep on the couch, and I'm barely awake.  
"Well..who was it?" I ask rubbing my eyes "I'd like to know so I can call Matt and Jeff..cancel whatever they have planned"  
"You might not want to mention exactly who..but just tell them we're going out ...girls day out." She won't tell me who yet..and now I've got a sinking feeling.  
"Works for now..but after I call you best tell me who we're spending the day with"  
She rolls her eyes and gets out of bed, heading for the bathroom.  
  
For my part, the phone call is thankfully to Jeff. and it goes by rather quickly. He accepts my excuse and doesn't ask any questions. Which is a very good thing..considering I don't have any answers. He tells me to have fun and not do anything he wouldn't do before letting me go so he can tell Matt.  
  
Stephanie emerges from the bathroom and sits down, Dawn has finally woken up and is now searching her suitcase for clothes. Me? Well I'm still laying in bed.   
  
"So..who are we spending the day with Stephanie?" Dawn inquires as she pulls out a shirt and sweater  
"Tommy, Rob, Lance...and Chris...Jericho." She now moves to her own suitcase..maybe to get out of range of pillows?  
"Excuse me? You just agreed to have us hang out with them..all day...without even saying a damn thing?" My voice is squeaking..that sneaky little..  
"Don't worry..ok? We're just gonna go window shopping..maybe see the big Christmas tree.." Stephanie's acting so nonchalant its killing me. And Dawn meanwhile has grabbed a pair of pants and her shoes.  
"You owe me Stephanie...Santa Clause..and something from F.A.O Schwarz are definately in order" I finally get out of the bed..but not after throwing a pillow at Stephanie.  
"And the Disney store..yeah I know Ames..I'll make it up to you" She catches the pillow easily and tosses it right back on the bed.  
"Why oh why..." I mutter as I move to my suitcase seeking out clothes and the three of us finish in silence.   
**************************************************  
  
So...it's a day with Stephanie, Dawn, Amy, Chris, Lance, Rob and Tommy. In New York City. Nothing bad can happen right? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
And your translation again used babelfish,  
  
¿Usted todavía recuerda esa promesa?  
You still remember that promise?  
  
Podría nunca olvidarme  
I could never forget  
  
No realizó que era algo digno de recordar.  
Didn't realize it was something worth remembering.  
  
¿Por qué no sería? Nunca la mente, no contesta a eso.  
Why wouldn't it be? Never mind, don't answer that.  
  
Nunca mente. Olvídese que la traje siempre para arriba.  
Never mind. Forget I ever brought it up.  
  
Espera ¿Por qué usted me está pidiendo esto? ¿Pero más importantemente, por qué ahora?  
Wait.. Why are you asking me this? But more importantly, why now?  
  
Explicaré más adelante. Alguien que me cuenta con. Le veré más adelante. Apesadumbrado para funcionar en usted tenga gusto de eso.  
I'll explain later. Someone's expecting me. I'll see you later. Sorry for running into you like that.  



	8. Toy Stores, Mistletoe and SnowballsOh My

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they won't shut up.  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
Spoilers: None.   
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. Yes, I have altered history. This is how I would've wanted things. And in my world Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. Everything else will fall into place.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
December 2001 (a day trip in NYC)  
  
(At the hotel 10:00 am)   
So there the girls were. Standing in their hotel room, dressed and ready to go. Since it was December, they were all wearing winter coats, hats and sunglasses. But since it was December in NYC, they didn't have to bundle up too much. Stephanie, looked..well rather like a bunny. A pink bunny, but a bunny. Dawn? Pure innocence in her off-white ensemble. And as for Amy? Black..or was it dark purple? Either way it was something dark and teasingly Stephanie commented  
  
"You know...if you had on a ski mask..I'd think you were a hitwoman or something"  
Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly at Steph "Yeah well..you're still Alliance..so don't feel too safe"   
  
The two both stuck their tounges out at each other and all three burst out into giggles as they left the hotel room.  
  
Thankfully the elevator didn't get stuck and they met the guys in the lobby as planned. But..someone was missing.  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie greeted happily "And nice to see you too..Lance..Rob" She nodded to her official 'employees' before stepping forward to plant a kiss on Chris' cheek.  
"Well...nice to see that Tommy has ditched us" Dawn muttered, but no one was exactly sure why.  
Amy sarcastically added "Yeah...mean's we're stuck with you two..and the conglomerate over there"  
Rob rolled his eyes stepping forward "Now now...I'm sure you two can manage.." He shrugged "I mean..what can happen in a day?"  
Amy was about to respond when Stephanie cut in "Well hate to break up the happy reunion" as she draped her arms round Chris' waist "But, we do have to be at the arena later to tape Smackdown...so if we're gonna do anything.."  
"We should get going...so lets' get the day of torture started " Amy grinned and looped her arm through Dawn's.   
  
Chris and Stephanie lead the way, followed by Amy and Dawn with Rob and Lance bringing up the rear. And while the day was certainly going to be interesting, the limo waiting outside was a nice start. The six piled in and Chris looked to the girls  
  
"So..where to first?"  
"FAO-Schwarz" demanded Amy  
"Christmas tree" put in Dawn  
"Not so fast...you promised we'd go eat" Stephanie reminded with a playful pout  
"You're right..so I did" Chris smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders. "So from there..we'll plan out the rest of the day."  
  
They rode in relative silence to brunch. But eventually the situation eased. Chris and Stephanie were quite cozy, so that left Dawn, Lance, Rob and Amy to their own means for conversation. They planned out the day (or at least the best they could) and then they were definately set. They figured sticking to Fifth Ave for awhile would do them good. It meant seeing a lot of great stores and getting them to FAO Schwarz to appease Amy. After the excursion there they decided on ice skating at Central Park, then off to see the big Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. Somewhere in there they managed to slot in time to indeed see Santa Clause.   
  
"So!" Stephanie looked down at her watch "We have to be back at the arena around 5:00..all we're taping is a Christmas party and some things backstage"  
"So..lets get the ball rolling already" Amy stood and was heading for the door, Rob and Dawn on her heels. Lance followed and Chris and Stephanie slowly brought up the rear.  
  
"Are you sure this was such a good idea?"   
"I'm possitive. It's not like I'm trying to break people up, I just want to see everyone happy"  
"Yeah well..Princess..I'm still not sure this is such a great idea.."  
"I know Chris..but look at it this way...we get to spend almost all day together..without the careful scrutiny and scripts to give us any grief"  
"Well when you put it that way.." He leaned in to kiss her quickly as they reached the limo and joined the other four.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
(Your short summary of the day's events)  
Window shopping was full-filled as they treked down Fifth Avenue. Amy, Dawn and Stephanie stopping at random stores to really oogle or go in. They eventually made it down to FAO Schwarz. Chris and Stephanie settled happily on the second floor in the candy store. Dawn and Lance found themselves lost in the stuffed animals on the main floor. And Rob and Amy managed to start various games, from lego block building, piano contests and tag. The six walked out of the toy store laughing. Chris and Stephanie were loaded down with candy, and last minute Christmas gifts. Dawn and Lance toting stuffed animals and a doll. Rob and Amy walked out with their arms looped, bags hanging from wrists and smiles on their faces.   
  
They piled into the limo for the short ride to and through Central Park. And there they now stood, prepared to go ice-skating.   
  
"Are ya sure you can ice-skate fire ball?" Rob teased as Amy prepared to go out   
"You sure you can keep up with me" Amy tossed back as she began a slow glide over the ice  
  
After an hour or two out on the ice, they made their way back to the limo, and down they went to Rockefeller Center. Someone's grumbling stomach reminded them it was due time for lunch.or at least a late lunch. And they made their way to a deli to pick up sandwiches. They ate in the limo but not before they realized they still needed to see Santa. And after the trip to see Santa Clause (whom they left quite perplexed) they made the trip to the arena. Dawn and Lance were considerbly comfortable around each other now. Though it should be noted they weren't as cozy as Chris and Stephanie they were at least making some forward progress. Rob and Amy were also less edgy. And given the situations, while they most certainly weren't as cozy as they used to be..things were settling back into place again.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
(Meanwhile at the arena, a group is waiting)  
  
"Where is she? They're late" Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight as he scanned the parking lot.  
"Would ya calm down? I mean..she's with Stephanie..as in bosses daughter? As in..can't really start the taping without her?" Jeff reminded his brother  
"Yeah I know..I just worry about her..s'all" Matt eased down, but he was still a little edgy. After all ..he didn't know who she was with. Just that she was with Stephanie and Dawn.  
"We both know full well..that if something happened, she would've called." Jeff had now hopped up on the trunk of the rental car and sat indian style.  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon man, " Adam started to say as lo and behold a black limo pulled into the parking lot.   
"Well..speak of the devils" Jay remarked as the limo pulled to a stop near them  
  
Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Trish, Stacy and Lillian waited for the doors to open. Needless to say they were a little surprised when Dawn, Lance, Stephanie, Chris, Rob and then Amy spilled out but no one asked questions or at least not yet. Jeff kept his eyes trained on Amy..oh yeah there were some interrogations to be made.  
  
"Where were you?" Matt asked as he stepped forward, wrapping Amy up in a hug.  
"Relax..ok? We got a little delayed by traffic." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek for re-assurance.  
"We could've taken my suggestion..but no" Rob reminded them all  
"Rob..jumping out through the sun-roof and walking over the rest of the cars is not exactly my ideal way to travel"   
"So..what did ya get me?" Jeff asked, throwing his arms over the two.  
"Ask Stephanie and Chris..they were in the candy store" Amy playfully shoved Jeff towards the other pair.  
  
And as Jeff walked over to the two, Shane came up to them.   
  
"There you are!" Shane walked forward meeting Stephanie, and turned to address Lance and Rob.  
"Come on..they're waiting ..we need to go to the locker room"   
He smiled to the rest of the group and then was off with a quick wave. Stephanie, Lance, Rob and Stacy followed after quick hugs and waves. The remaining group watched as they walked off then walked off themselves to their own locker room.There was after all a party to shoot.  
***********************************************************************  
(Backstage, party and all)  
Amy arched a brow "Something you need Jeff?"  
"So..how did the day really go?" Jeff leaned over Amy as she gazed down at a picture of her, Dawn and Stephanie with Santa Clause.   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well..it's just that you spent the day with-"  
"I'm perfectly aware of who I spent the day with thanks"  
"So..answer the question then"  
"It was nice..." Amy nodded thoughtfully "I had a lot of fun"   
"Hope this doesn't mean you're gonna ditch us now" He joked.  
She rolled her eyes, swatting him on the shoulder "If I was going to do that..I would've already"  
  
Jeff was about to respond when Chris stuck his head in. He pointed to his watch and danced a little in the doorway to remind them it was time for the party.The trio made their way to the catering room which was where both the Alliance and Team WWF parties would be held (room divided but together..Christmas spirit after all). They stood in the doorway a moment scouting out people when  
  
"Hey hey hey...you three are under the misletoe" Adam teased from his spot near the buffet table  
And sure enough, Amy looked up at the the offending object "So let's get this over with"  
Chris and Jeff leaned in to kiss her cheeks..but Amy being Amy ducked at the last minute.   
"Ames..you'll pay for that" remarked Jeff as he wiped off his mouth heading into the room.  
"I know where you live...and where your hotel room is..watch out" Chris mock threatened as he followed.  
She laughed and was about to follow when another body joined her in the doorway. She turned to see none other than Rob standing there.   
He looked up and then to her "We don't have to you know"  
"Yes you do!" Jeff called "It's tradition...and if I just got stuck-"   
Amy held up a hand, turning her head to press a quick kiss to Rob's lips before making her way over to Adam, Chris and Jeff.  
Rob stood in the doorway a moment longer but soon re-gained his senses making his way over to the other side of the catering hall.  
  
The rest of the taping went by smoothly, Amy and Matt cuddled in a corner while Adam, Chris and Dawn made plans for later that evening.  
  
"No more parties...please?" Amy pleaded, resting her head on Matt's shoulder  
"Clubbing?" Suggested Adam   
"We could invite Stephanie...and others of course" Chris added quickly  
Dawn shrugged "I'm game if you all are"  
Matt nodded "Sure s'ok with me"  
"Amy?" Chris shot her a hopeful look  
She shrugged and nodded "Go..invite whomever..we'll meet you in the parking lot"   
  
She grabbed Matt's hand and sure enough the pair walked out, grabbing Jeff and Trish before heading to the locker rooms. Adam and Dawn followed, after grabbing Jay and Lillian and Chris went off to discreetly round up Shane, Stacy, Lance, Rob and Stephanie. They all met in the parking lot as planned before piling into seperate cars and heading off to the hotel to get ready.  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sleepover later?" Asked Stephanie as the girls all got ready in her hotel suite  
"So long as we have a lot of ice cream..count me in" Amy agreed quickly  
"Sounds good to me" Dawn put in and Trish, Lillian and Stacy all nodded.   
  
They finished getting ready and met the guys in the hallway. Three elevator trips later and the group was on their way to the club. Several rounds of drinks, a very druken karaoke session and lots of dancing later they made their way back to the hotel. They walked down the hallway in silence..or relative silence and lots of giggles. No one noticed as Tommy stepped out from a closet ,grabbing Amy by the arm  
  
"Meet me later ok?"  
"I won't ask now..but you best have a good explaination"  
He rolled his eyes and grinned "Just trust me ok? Across the street..there's a playground"  
"Tommy..it's the middle of winter"   
"Yeah..so?"   
She shrugged and turned "See ya then..call me when you need me"  
  
She walked down the hall to Stephanie's hotel suite and was met with a pillow in the face. The guys as it turned out where in the suite next to theirs and had invited themselves to the sleepover. Pillow fights, tickle wars and a food fight ensued as the night went on. Somewhere around 3:00 am, Amy's cellphone went off.  
  
"Secret lover?" Jeff teased as Amy was heading to the door.  
She grinned"..if I needed another lover..he wouldn't be a secret" She winked before heading out shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Spy?" Jeff asked Chris  
"Definately" Chris nodded and grabbed Stephanie  
"Anyone else up for playing secret agent?" Inquired Jeff as he stood at the door  
"Count us in" Dawn stated grabbing a bemused Lance and Rob  
"And me" Trish spoke up  
Everyone else nicely declined and so the spy team was off carefully trailing after her.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
(Meanwhile, across the street)  
  
Tommy rubbed his shoudler from where Amy had not so gently punched him, "What was that for?"  
"For ditching us you jerk"   
"Oh yeah..that...well I had my reasons"   
Arching a brow she crossed her arms "That so? Care to enlighten me then?"  
"No, not really..I've been sworn to secrecy"  
"Ugh..I swear if Stephanie and Chris are plotting"  
"Amy..do you honestly think they're plotting something?"  
"Yes"   
"Oh"   
  
The two walked on in silence, sitting down on the swings   
"Tommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are we doing out here?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Maybe because it's the middle of the night?"  
"Good point..."  
"So...?"  
"Well..it's just that.."  
"Tommy?" Amy started as she walked over to the slide.   
"Yeah Ames?" He stood in front of her, hands behind his back   
"What is it..with you..and playgrounds"   
"I dunno I like them." A goofy grin was on his face as he dumped a handful of snow on her head "That and we have many fond memories of playgrounds in the winter" He dashed off leaving Amy sputtering on the slide.   
"Tommy I'm going to kill you for that!" Amy spat out as she scooped up some snow   
"Not if I have something to do with it" Jeff remarked as he launched a snowball at her   
"You'd better watch it Hardy" Stephanie smirked as Jeff turned, only to be met with a snowball to the cheek.   
"And you too Princess" Stephanie was now covered in snow as Chris had joined the fray.   
  
The others had caught up now, pausing long enough to either launch or duck snowballs and the male vs female snowball fight continued. By the time all was said and done, snow angels and snowpeople were left behind. Not to mention, a perfect replica of Tommy..or at least his body..was left in the snow from where Amy had tackeled him in the snow. 

They all stood outside the door of Stephanie's hotel suite now and Stephanie managed through chattering teeth   
  
"Shane...don't ask questions..just give me the keycard to your room"   
Shane raised a brow "And just why should I do that?"  
"Because we're freezing!" Amy and Dawn put in   
"Plus, we are so not sleeping on the floor..and it's my birthday so you need to be nice to me" Trish commented, crossing her arms.   
"Fine fine ..here" Shane handed over the keycard to Stephanie and they made their way into Shane's hotel suite.  
  
"We have three beds..and 9 of us" Stephanie began  
"Well technically 5" Amy reasoned  
And as everyone looked at her   
"If you count Steph and Chris as one person and Trish and Jeff as one person..it reduces down"  
They surveyed the room, two queen sized beds and one sleeper sofa bed.   
  
"So how do we arrange ourselves?" inquired Dawn   
Amy teased "I say Tommy gets the floor"  
"There is no way I'm sharing a bed with Stephanie and Chris" Jeff started  
Chris put in "Or with Jeff and Trish"   
"Hey..that almost rhymed!"  
"Tommy..shut up"  
  
"So that still leaves us with one more bed" Dawn pointed out   
Amy shrugged "Nothing we haven't done before"   
"Just keep your body on your side of the bed and we'll be fine"  
"So long as you keep your head off my pillow"   
"I'll keep my head off your pillow as long as you don't steal the blankets"  
"I am not sleeping on the edge.."  
............  
"Hey Rob?"  
"Mmmph"  
"Happy Birthday"  
  
And so my poor victims..wrestlers..muses..whatever you'd like to call them settled in. Trish and Jeff on one bed, Stephanie and Chris in another, Tommy on the floor and Rob, Lance, Dawn and Amy occupying the sofa bed. 

******************************************** 

(Temporary reprive from the flashbacks as Stephanie, Amy and Dawn reflect)   
  
"That sure was an interesting night" Stephanie began   
"You didn't have to share a bed with three people" Amy remarked   
"Or have covers stolen from you" Dawn added   
Amy grinned "Or have your pillow stolen"   
  
The girls broke into a fit of giggles recalling that sleepover and Dawn sighed wistfully   
  
"What?" Amy inquired laying back   
"It was a very nice feeling."   
"Yeah..that it was" 

***********************************************************************************  
And no, Amy did not cheat..neither did Matt. All they did was sleep...Who was Matt's bed-mate? The carpet. And for those of you who don't know..FAO Schwarz is a toy store in New York City. Right near the Plaza hotel. It was featured in the movie Big.   



	9. The End of the Old, Starting Over

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd be one happy so and so. But Vince owns it, not I. I own not a thing. Except the idea...lets just say new muses moved in and they are being overworked.  
Distribution: If ya want it, ask.   
Rating: Nothing overly violent or excessive...yet.  
Spoilers: None.   
Pairings: Multiple, but focuses mainly: Dawn Marie/Lance, Lita/RVD, with a later: Stephanie/Jericho  
Author Notes: For purposes of this fic, yes I am ignoring several things. History has been altered..and I am to blame. Roster split slightly altered for my purposes. No neck injury but there is a slight vacation in store. And in my world Dawn and Stephanie are cousins, again.for purposes of MY story it makes sense. Everything else will fall into place. And I know things aren't exactly..typical. But has any of this been typical?  
  
*********************************************************** 

February 2002  
(Someone reflects on things)  
The Alliance and Team WWF were finally done. We had all merged, and sure..things were still a bit..touchy to say the least. A lot of the stars were in fact having problems or had problems. Not that I could blame them at all. But really..what more could we do? It all comes and goes with the business 

Fortunately, no relationships were suffering too much strain. Dawn and Lance had been re-united, '_That's one in the bag_', Shane and Lillian were still going strong '_No doubts there..they'd always been pretty good together_.' Stacy and Andrew were also doing ok, as were Jeff and Trish. Amy and Matt however, it wasn't like they were having problems or they were fighting..it just seemed they were far too comfortable as best friends. Lord knows they were good together, but something just seemed to be missing. And as for me? Well things are going quite nicely with Chris. And..the draft was coming up next month. Finally this whole thing would come to an end and Chris and I could be together. Well not together on the same show, but at least together. I had already spoken with dad and Ric and we all understood what this upcoming event would mean. Not just to us, but to the superstars under our care. 

And at that moment, a red head and a brunette came into the office, both sitting down on the couch.   
"Dawn, Amy" I smiled..I was expecting them anyway.but what was it now?  
"Steph..we need to talk" Amy was first, wringing her hands..._why in the hell was she so nervous_?  
"Alright.." I leaned back against my desk "Go ahead..what's up?"   
"Well..we both know the draft is coming up and all...and I kinda had a small request"   
_Now this I was expecting..I had full intentions of keeping her with Matt and Dawn on RAW_ but   
"I want to go to Smackdown..keep Amy here on RAW" Dawn had finally spoken and I swear my jaw dropped.   
"Excuse me? But why?"  
"Matt and I..we need space. We've already talked a little bit..and we both know...something is just missing from our relationship." Amy sat back, not completely relaxed but relieved? maybe.   
"Dawn..why-"   
"I have my reasons ok? Can you just do this...for us?" Dawn raised her eyebrows, hopeful that I would say yes..and really..what more could I do?   
"Alright.." I agreed...albeit reluctant "But later..I expect an explanation from both of you"

They both nodded and the three of us hugged before they left the office. Leaving me completely speechless. I relayed the news to Dad and Ric, surely they'd both want to know that they each had two definite 'ins' for their rosters. But now the question remained..why? 

*************************************************** 

March 25th, 2002- Draft Night 

Amy sat with Matt and Jeff in their locker room. The break-up between Matt and Lita was yet to occur, but the break up between Amy and Matt had already occurred. Jeff didn't ask why..he of all people knew that something just wasn't working out. Matt and Amy were great for each other, no doubting that, but still..something was missing. There was a comfortable silence, Amy sitting between the two brothers. And just as Jeff was about to say something a blonde Canadian poked his head into the room   
  
"Hey..Ames, Jeff, Matt..they're getting started" Chris informed them and the trio nodded.  
"Well..this is the big moment huh?" Matt turned to Amy before they moved off the couch.   
Amy nodded, putting on her 'game' face "Yup! Let's just get this over with"  
She looped arms with Jeff, and took Matt's hand with her own..and so the trio started off..for the last time as Team Extreme. 

They filed into the catering hall, taking a seat near Shane Helms, Shannon Moore and Trish. Rob, Lance,Tommy, Scott (or Raven) and Dawn sat behind them. Amy now in her Lita mode, settled herself on Matt's lap and..camera's rolling.   
_So this is really it...the end of Team Extreme. I'm with Jeff I hope? God this is so frustrating. And Dawn? Dawn's off to Smackdown. What am I going to do without her?_  
_This is the end of Team Extreme...but not of the Omega crew..that'll never end. We'll always be there for each other..and hopefully that nut that calls himself my brother can watch over Amy..if they're on RAW together anyway._  
"And the number 10 pick for RAW...Lita"  
Amy shifted slightly on Matt's lap, putting her head on his shoulder. She knew that she was staying with RAW..Jeff knew she was staying with RAW but now..it was set in stone. 

The new rosters filed out of the catering hall, reporting to separate locker rooms. Smackdown went one way..and RAW the other. But before the meetings could get under way..something had to happen   
  
"So..this it huh?" Matt asked, carefully resting a hand on Amy's shoulder.  
"Yeah...the end of Team Extreme...and.." Amy trailed off as Matt wrapped her up in hug  
"We'll still be friends..won't we?"  
"Of course Li..but we both know this is what's best"  
"Yeah..that's what I'm telling the heart that's breaking"   
"We both know...it's for the best."  
"I know Matt...it still hurts though..I'll miss you"   
"I'll miss you too Li...know I'll always love you"   
  
"Hey...uhh..they need us now Li" Jeff's soft spoken voice broke in and Amy nodded taking Jeff's hand for moral support.   
"Good luck bro" Jeff nodded to Matt before heading to the RAW roster meeting   
"Take care of her Jeff" Matt trailed off before turning and heading in the opposite direction 

Jeff and Amy walked into the locker room, noting that Trish had saved a spot for them. Sitting near Trish was Tommy, Scott, Justin, Bubba, Spike, Lance and Rob. A whimsical smile came to Amy's face as she realized..part of ECW had been re-united. All that was missing was a brunette..whom was now sitting in the Smackdown locker room. Jeff sat next to Trish and Amy found herself on the floor in front of Scott, Tommy and Justin and on the floor with Rob and Lance. Ric Flair took center of the room and everyone turned their attention to him.   
  
"Now, I know...this may seem a little strange..what with your tag-teams being split" He paused to send a sympathetic look to Jeff, Amy and a few others before continuing "but..this is a brand new era..and brand new RAW..this is my era..no..this is YOUR era."  
The RAW roster applauded and eventually things just went to a dull monotone. Amy rested her head on Lance's shoulder, Rob rubbing her back and the meeting continued. 

After the new rosters had met, they had all planned to go out, drink, party and get acquainted. Amy politely declined and made her way out to the parking lot, Jeff and Trish hot on her heels  
  
"Come on Ames..celebrate with us" Trish pleaded   
"Look..you two..I'm really not in the mood ok?"   
She un-shouldered her bag, popping the trunk to toss it in.  
"Then won't you at least talk to us? You can't keep that wall up forever" Jeff gave her a pleading, intense gaze.   
"I'll talk when I'm damn good and ready to ok? Now look, I've got to go. I have people to meet."  
  
And with that, she got in her car and sped off..to meet with Dawn and Stephanie.   
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the parking lot, Lance is trying to talk to Dawn.   
  
"We just got back together...and now-" Lance was cut off as Dawn snapped out   
"I told you I would explain later..and I do mean later. I have to go meet Stephanie and Amy right now. So if you would excuse me" She got into her car and she too sped off.   
Lance watched as she drove out of the parking lot, kicking at the pavement before meeting up with Rob, Justin and Tommy. 

*********************************************** 

(At the hotel, Stephanie, Dawn and Amy hold a meeting) 

"So...let me get this straight..you want time off?" Stephanie looked at Amy quizically  
Amy nodded "Yes..I already talked to Vince and Ric..they're both ok with it"   
"Where are you going Ames?" Dawn asked now, pulling her knees up to her chest.   
"I haven't really thought about that part yet. I just know I need some time away" Amy shrugged, picking at the bedspread.   
Dawn and Stephanie nodded and the three pulled themselves into a group hug  
"Don't forget to keep in touch..ok?"  
"Would you two cut it with the mushy crap..I'll be fine"  
"You know Ames-" Dawn started but was cut off by a knock at the door.   
  
Stephanie dis-entangled herself and looked through the peephole before carefully opening the door.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Look Steph..I just need to see Dawn..it's highly important that I speak with her"   
Stephanie looked back to Dawn whom was now shaking her head no.or at least the best she could with Amy's arms still wrapped around her.  
"I'm sorry Lance..but she really doesn't want to see anyone right now" Stephanie offered an apologetic look which was met with a sigh from Lance.   
"Alright...can you just tell her we really need to talk later?"  
Stephanie nodded, "I can definitely do that Lance..good night"   
She closed the door, and turned back to the two walking back towards the beds when there was another knock. She rolled her eyes, letting out an exhasperated sigh when the door was opened  
"We need Amy and Dawn..like now" Tommy and Justin appeared, both out of breath.  
"Whoa, whoa whoa,...I don't think so" Stephanie crossed her arms moving slightly so Amy and Dawn were out of sight.   
"Look Steph" Justin began "You just don't understand..we need them..and now"   
Stephanie arched a brow and was about to speak when   
"Why do you need us?" Dawn's soft spoken voice appeared from behind Stephanie  
"And why do you need us now?" Amy had joined them, the two standing safely behind Steph.  
"We just do..ok? Please..you need to come with us now. And you need to trust us." Tommy pleaded  
"We'll beg on our hands and knees if we have to" Justin added, and from the look on his face they really were that desperate.   
"Ok..Steph..if we don't call in an hour..call us" Amy spoke as she slowly moved in front of Stephanie  
"We'll both have our phones..so don't hesitate" Dawn confirmed as she joined Amy.   
Stephanie hesitantly nodded and gave them both a quick hug before "You two had better make sure that nothing...and I mean nothing..happens to them"

********************************************************* 

Justin and Tommy lead the two down the halls, down the stairs then stopped at a door  
"Dawn..this is your stop..I'll stay outside" Tommy said as he knocked on the door.  
"Come on Ames..time to go" Justin urged, gently taking Amy by the arm, leading her down the hallway as the door opened.  
  
"You're here" Lance spoke softly, not meeting their eyes   
"Lance..I.." Dawn began  
"Like I said..I'll be outside if ya need me.."Tommy held up his hands and gently urged Dawn forward.

"Justin..where are we going?" Amy impatiently asked.  
"All in good time pretty girl..all in good time." Justin grinned as they stopped at a door.   
"You are above and beyond what a moron defines..you know that?"  
He knocked on the door and stepped back "Like Tommy..I'll stick outside in case you need me"  
"Justin..I swear..if this is Matt-"Amy began but trailed off when the door opened, to reveal not only Matt..but also Jeff..and Rob.  
"So ...if you need me..yell. If you need Stephanie..call" Justin smirked gently shoving Amy into the room. 

************************* 

( With Lance and Dawn)   
.............  
"Lance I.." Dawn threw up her hands in frustration, rubbing her temples as she tried to gather her thoughts.   
"All I'm asking for..is a chance to say something...and a chance to understand..that's all" He watched her, keeping a comfortable distance "If you want a clean break..fine, we'll do that, but at least give me that time"   
Something in his voice must have swayed her, she nodded "Just..let me call Steph. first.." She looked up, offering a small smile and brought out her cellphone.   
He nodded, instead gesturing to the phone in the room "I intend on leaving that off the hook after you call Stephanie" as he picked up the phone, handing to her.   
"Thanks.." she dialed..quickly explaining to her cousin and told her not to worry as she hung up. 

Dawn sat on one bed and Lance on the other, a stand-off? Not really..there were no hostile intents between them. Just things that needed to be said.   
"Look..first..I just want to say that me going to Smackdown has nothing to do with you...or us"  
"But then-"  
"Let me finish first.." she took a breath and rested her hands in her lap "I don't want to hold you back in any way..and part of me worries that if I stay on RAW or if you're on Smackdown I will hold you back. People will target me to get to you.."she trailed off trying to think of excuses. "It's not like I can't take the hits, but... I can't hold you back..I just can't do that. You shouldn't have to worry about me.."   
"You're worth the risk..worth every damn risk do you realize that Dawn?" he swore under his breath, clenching his fists "..I could give a shit less about what people want to do..but you are worth the risk. I just want you there beside me. I want to be with you"   
"Lance do you even realize what you're saying?"   
"Then I'll quit. You can continue on with the business..I'll just quit"  
"Lance I can't-"   
"I love you Dawn! And I always will love you. That is what matters to me. You are what matters to me. You are my driving force. Got that? You, not the business..YOU." 

{How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone} 

He was shaking by now, the raw emotions finally released, holding his head in his hands and all she could do was stare. She tried to open her mouth but no words would come out. He assumed the worst and feeling worse than before..he stood slowly, moving towards the door.   
"Well...I've said all I needed to say..you're free to go now" He was about to open the door when  
"What if I don't want to be set free?"  
"Go..Dawn..be happy.."   
"I'm not going...except maybe to Smackdown..but we are not going anywhere"   
"What are you saying?" He stared back at her, his guard was down, he had opened his heart to her..what more did he have to lose?, tears threatening to spill   
"I love you...and I don't want to give up on us..but at the same time..I don't want to hold you back.." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she carefully un-tucked her necklace.   
"Dawn..what?"   
She removed the ring from the necklace and he steeled himself, prepared to take it back..but he almost fell over in shock when she put the ring on her finger. The ring had always been on her necklace.   
"Does that answer your question?..I won't hold your career back..but merely watch..and be with you.." she stepped forward, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead "Here" she moved slightly, placing a kiss over his heart "and here"   
"I love you"   
"I love you...but it's getting late..we should probably get to bed"  
"And if I don't feel like sleeping?"   
"I'm sure we'll figure out something to pass the time" 

****************************************************************** 

(Meanwhile, with Matt, Jeff, Amy and Rob)   
"I don't mean to be rude..but"   
"I'm just here to talk to him" Rob motioned to Jeff.."We'll make ourselves scarce"  
Amy nodded and Rob and Jeff exited to the bathroom. 

She sat down on the bed, looking at Matt for a minute "I need to call Stephanie first"   
"I was expecting that..go ahead"   
The phone call to Stephanie was quick and painless. Amy turned, sitting indian style facing Matt. 

{If your words have meaning  
If you really care about me  
Tell me why can't I find love in your heart  
If you are my lover  
Or come as a friend to me  
Tell me why would you turn away from my love} 

"So..what is-"   
"Amy I need you to just listen to me..ok?" She nodded and so he continued   
"I know that we could have been very happy together. I felt alive with you. And I know on some level you love me. But..you never loved me like that..did you?"   
"Matt..I-"   
"Don't lie Ames. We've both been fooling ourselves. We tried to be the lovers that we didn't have..tried to fill the part that was missing in our lives. Amy we lied to ourselves. And part of me is sorry for it..but part of me feels so lucky that you let me be the person to help" He felt a lump rising in his throat and he clenched his hands before continuing "I want to thank you for that..for the memories..the chance to be someone with someone..to actually mean something. And maybe..just maybe you did love me like that..but maybe you didn't. That doesn't matter. What matters is that we both follow our hearts now."

{ Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Light are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here   
.......  
The show is over, say good-bye  
} 

Amy took a breath, steadying herself and just nodded in agreement. She knew in her heart they were indeed fooling themselves. Living a lie? She never thought she could do that. Never thought she was capable. 

"I didn't want to hurt you Matt...and you'll always be one of my best friends...I just hope that one day..we can be friends..like we used to"..She stood then, preparing to leave when Jeff burst out of the bathroom   
  
"Whoa girl..you aren't leaving yet"   
"Jeff..what in the hell are you talking about?"  
He pointed to the bathroom, "Go..talk...you need to Amy..take that wall down" He gave her a quick hug before gently shoving her towards the bathroom.   
She rolled her eyes but opened the door anyway and went in. Jeff meanwhile sat on the bed across from Matt, carefully studying his older brother.  
"Before you ask...yes I'll be fine..no I don't know when..yes it does hurt..and don't even think about saying 'I told you so'."   
"Wasn't going to say I told you so..." he looked to the bathroom "Would it be rude of me to listen in?"

************************************************* 

{I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way } 

"So.."   
"So.." she looked down at her hands, perching carefully on the counter. 

{ I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go   
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always care} 

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now...I'm not sure when I'll want to be..I'm going away actually..just for a short while but I will be back"  
"Alright..I expected that..at least the first part..but I won't ask for any explainations..just a phone call and a letter now and then" 

{And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe } 

"I can give you that.... I'll add it to the list of promises..."   
"Yeah...promises.." _You could never belong to someone..did you ever belong to me? In any sense?_  
She shook her head, "You're the only one..you know that?..The only one who could tie me down..even in some small way"   
"Even if I have managed that..you could never belong to anyone..you could never be reduced to a possession. You're too independent for that. "   
"But..that doesn't mean I can't give a piece of my heart..for safekeeping" she managed a weak smile   
"But only if you have the leverage...a piece for a piece" His eyes met hers, both of them dropped their guard..if only for this once.   
"So..do I?"   
"You always have...and you always will"  
He stepped forward, standing in front of her but still giving her the space she needed and to his surprise, it was she whom wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. The two stood there for a moment, relief that things had finally gotten out in the open. She hopped down from the counter, waiting for him to leave with her   
"If uh..you don't mind?"   
"You dork..I'll be out there..with the guys" She smiled slightly before stepping out to join Matt and Jeff. 

Rob joined them shortly and they were settling in to watch a movie on television when..  
"Oh shit..what about Justin?"   
"Whoops"   
  
Amy stepped into the hall to find not only Justin..but also Tommy. The two were leaning against the wall, ..and playing rock, paper, scissors. She grinned at them and took them both by the arm leading them inside. Jeff settled on one bed, Justin on the floor (why oh why did it always have to be the floor?) Tommy on a chair, with Matt, Amy and Rob occupying the other bed.

************************************* 

So things are calm..for now. Muahahaha. In order, the songs used are :  
How Can I Not Love You (Anna and the King Soundtrack), Darlin (Backstreet Boys),Take A Bow (Madonna, Bedtime Stories), and Remember Me This Way (Casper Soundtrack) Ya love me..right? 


	10. Need for Freedom and Finding Myself

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: Now..if I owned the names and things you recognize..would I really be sitting here?   
Spoilers: Like they'd actually use my story line..but really...no  
Distribution: Ask if you want it  
Rating: Nothing overly excessive or violent..mild swearing..tis about it   
Pairing: Multiple, but focuses mainly on Dawn/Lance, Lita/RVD and Stephanie/Jericho. Some pair switching here and there and cameo's by other couples.  
Author Notes: I know the last chapter wasn't exactly..typical. But please...don't kill me after reading this one. Yes I know..someone's being a high and mighty..biotch. But well..things'll come a close....eventually. Anyway, enough with the rambling, as always my thanks for the reviews. And now.. *runs behind a tall tree* on with the story...... 

***************************************************** 

(Airport, March 31, 2002)

{Another turning point a fork stuck in the road,  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go,  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why,  
Its not a question but a lesson learned in time } 

"So..you're off again?" Rob held Amy, his arms loosely draped around her waist.  
"Yeah well..can't keep a bird that wants to fly, caged up very long" She grinned turning so her back was to his chest, taking a look around at those gathered. 

This time to see her off were Matt, Jeff, Trish, Lillian, Shane, Stephanie, Chris, Dawn, Lance, Justin and Tommy. She hadn't told anyone where she was heading, hadn't even shown them her boarding pass. All she would tell them was that she would be back within a few months..maybe longer. She didn't leave an address or a phone number, but she said she'd call when she got the chance. A letter was pushing it, but she'd certainly try to the best of her ability to keep in touch.   
  
She leaned in closer to him, "I better go say farewell to everyone else first.."   
He nodded, relinquishing his hold on her and she stepped away over to the rest of the group. Matt and Jeff wrapped her up first, both mentioning that she will come back or they would jump off the highest building they could find..or at least Jeff would. She chuckled..moving to Trish and Lillian next. The three hugged, Trish and Lillian requesting a souvenir..or shirtless guys if she could fit one in her suitcase. Next up was Shane, Stephanie and Chris. All they had to say was don't do anything we wouldn't do. Dawn and Lance approached her next, no tears this time though- just that she stay safe. Tommy and Justin only reminded her that she had something to come back for. 

When the farewells were done..she moved back to Rob. He wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering to her   
"We made our promises before...just..don't forget them"   
She shook her head, pressing a tiny kiss to his neck "I won't..as long as you won't"   
"I won't.." he gently released her, resting his forehead against hers "Stay safe."   
"I'd ask you to do the same..but the matches you do.." she trailed off, pressing a tiny kiss to his nose "Just don't get too injured"   
  
She stepped back, gathering her shoulder bag and brandishing her boarding pass as she approached the security gates. With one final wave she stepped in line, hoping that no one in front of her would set off the metal detector. 

********************************* 

(April 14, 2002..pick a beach..any beach) 

Amy laid back on the blanket, staring up at the sky.   
_Well..this is certainly one way to spend a birthday. I wonder what everyone else is up to? _   
  
She pushed herself up on her elbows, now watching the setting sun. It was so peaceful out here. She stared out over the ocean, watching the waves..the sun settting. Now this was as close to perfect as it could be..and she took a deep breath laying back again. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and just listened to the world around her. 

(Meanwhile...hotel room..the night before RAW) 

{The radio plays our favorite song  
And it's what keeps me holding on  
......  
Heaven knows where you are right now  
But my heart won't lie  
My mind's been speaking about you  
All the love in the world  
And I'm lonely without you }  
  
"She's at a club..I'm telling you" Dawn persisted   
"Nah..she's probably in her hotel room..or wherever it is she's sleeping" Jeff put in  
Trish snorted "I bet you're both wrong"   
"Where do you think she is?" Dawn turned her gaze to Rob  
He shrugged "I doubt she's anywhere inside..but..if it's night.."  
"Then she's looking for the stars." Jeff finished for him and the two nodded.   
"Not like we could call her anyway" Matt muttered looking at them.."What?..What did I say?"   
  
They were about to yell..when Stephanie walked in, brandishing cup cakes. Chris followed with balloons, Shane with crepe paper and party hats and Lillian with beverages.   
"She's with us in spirit..so we should still celebrate.." Stephanie reasoned "and don't give me that look Dawn..you can celebrate and have some cup cakes or you can just sulk all night"   
Dawn rolled her eyes as she accepted a party hat from Shane, reluctantly putting in on. She was about to pour a drink when her cell phone went off.   
  
"Well answer..it could be her" Trish jumped up, nearly grabbing Dawn's phone from her pocket   
"Yeah..come on Dawn..we can sing!"  
"Ugh..you want something done right you do it yourself" Stephanie commented, reaching into Dawn's pocket removing the phone   
  
"Hello you've reached the McMahon Escort Service..how can I help you?"   
"Ya know Steph..I might just be tempted to take you up on that offer..describe your employees"   
Stephanie smirked, looking over at the males in the group "Well..I'm not so sure any of them are your type...see..one can be pretty..brash. Another..well his mental stability isn't so sure. One of them is my brother..that ends any possibilities..and the other two...well.maybe that'd work."  
"Steph..you are way too much.." Amy chuckled, tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear "Be a nice girl and give Dawn her phone back"   
"You like girls then? Well I-"   
As she was about to launch into a description of the female counterparts Jeff snatched the phone away   
"Hello?" he asked in a high pitched voice   
"I swear if you don't put a normal person on the phone I'll hang up"   
"Normal?" He chuckled and shook his head "Woman if you wanted normal..you shouldn't have called"   
"True enough Jeffrey..true enough..now where in the hell is Dawn? Or did ya'll steal her phone?"  
"No mommy we didn't. Thought about it..but I didn't." He held the phone out to Dawn "It's for you by the way"   
"Hi Amy.."   
"Hey Dawn..how're you?"   
"Well aside from the fact that I'm being forced to wear a stupid party hat with" she reached up to examine said party hat "hearts on them..how do you think I'm doing?"  
"Hearts? Pink hearts I'm guessing.. Oh lord now they've just completely ruined my day ..and I'm not even there"   
"Hold on ok?" Jeff and Tommy stopped tugging at Dawn's sleeve and she rolled her eyes but held the phone out towards everyone   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" they all shouted and when Dawn brought the phone back to her ear, Amy's laughter was heard   
"Well I'll let ya'll get back to your party now..have fun. I'll-"   
"Not so fast you..what...I don't even get a hello?" Rob had now grabbed the phone from Dawn and stepped into the bathroom.   
"Didn't think you'd be there too" She teased, knowing full well he was   
"I'm hurt Amy.."   
She cooed through the phone "Awww..poor Robbie..need someone to kiss it and make it better?"  
"Well..I was thinking more along the lines of-"  
"Don't finish that thought. It's getting late here..I need to go..seriously so don't start pouting at me"   
"Alright alright..when are you coming back?"   
"Why does that matter?"  
"I miss you Amy"  
"I miss you too..but I need my time"  
"How much longer?"  
With a sigh she stated tiredly "I don't know alright? I'll be back when I'm back. Good night"  
"But-"   
"Good night Rob" and he was then met with the dial tone.  
{ Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts }  
  
"Happy birthday" he muttered as he walked out, tossing the phone to Dawn. 

***************************************************** 

(July 9 2002, Smackdown- Dawn makes a phone call)   
"Pick up damnit." Dawn muttered into her phone  
"This is Amy..talk to me"   
"What the hell are you thinking?" Dawn clenched her fist "First..you nearly.. no I correct that..you did hang up on us..more specifically on him..and now? What the fuck is your problem? Would it kill you to call once in awhile?"  
"What the fuck is your problem Dawn? Huh? Are you my mother? Is he my father? No. What is with everyone that they can't give me some space!"  
"You have space Amy no one knows where the fuck you are"   
"Dawn..don't start with me alright? You wouldn't understand"  
"You're right Amy I wouldn't..because you never explain anything. You just assume that people will understand. And while he-"  
"Dawn this is not about Rob alright? It never was. So just leave him out of it."  
"Then what is it about Amy. I'm confused, shit everyone's confused."  
"And you think I'm not Dawn? You think I don't want to be there right now? To spill my inner soul to people and share my deepest fears?"  
"Then do it Amy. Come back and talk to us. That is all we're asking for"   
"I can't Dawn. I'm still trying to figure a few things out and I need time."  
"Have you ever stopped to think for just one minute that there are people who care about you. People who miss you and people who are going crazy without you around? Have you ever thought about that?"  
"Dawn he's a big boy I'm sure he's fine"   
"That's not the fucking point. Are you that blind?" Dawn sighed in frustration "If he's not waiting when you get back..I wouldn't be too surprised."   
"Dawn..fuck you..Ok? Fuck you. If he's not waiting, fine. If you're not waiting..fine. I don't fucking care."   
"Ugh..you can be such a bitch you know that?"   
"Well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black..fuck off"   
"Hello? Hello?....Amy you bitch!" Dawn spat angrily into her phone throwing it back in her purse. 

{I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming } 

And meanwhile, someone is impatiently waiting outside the arena for Stephanie.   
_She's got some fucking nerve. Trying to tell me what to do. Why can't she understand?_  
  
"I should slap that attitude off your fucking body and into your next life time"   
"I'd like to see you try."   
"Don't you dare cop a fucking attitude with me."   
"I'll put up an attitude with whomever the hell I want to"   
"Dawn's going fucking hysterical and you're out here..acting all high and mighty..what is going on?"  
Amy threw up her hands in frustration "I don't know ok? I just don't fucking know anymore."   
"Whatever..you've used that excuse far too many times and I am sick and tired of seeing people hurt. "  
"Stephanie please. You wouldn't understand"   
"You here to see me or are you here to see Dawn?"   
"Dawn actually..I have some things to explain to her"   
"You don't deserve this you know that right? And even if you said you did" She trailed off angrily staring at her "..I know you don't know. Come on" 

The two slipped in through the back, ignoring the curious looks the Smackdown roster was tossing her as they made their way to the locker rooms. Stephanie stopped in front of Dawn's locker room, carefully knocking.   
"You have an hour..then I want you out of here. We start taping soon and I need Dawn" Stephanie turned, marching down the hallway with her arms at her sides as the door opened.   
"Well..hello"   
"I'll get to the point of this spontaneous visit now." She moved past Dawn and stood near the door, as Dawn slammed it shut   
"I just need you to understand that I had to find myself. This wasn't about anyone but me. Selfish? I sure as hell know it was. But it was something that I needed to do. I needed to find Amy. Not Lita, not Angelica, not Miss Congeniality and certainly not a girlfriend or valet to anyone. I'm sorry if I didn't live up to everyone's standards and check in more often. I'm sorry if I hurt people. But I'm not sorry that I left. It was something I had to do. Not something I wanted to do or should do, but something I had to do. And you may not believe me, I'm not expecting you to and I am not asking you to. All I'm doing is for once, explaining why I left. If you can't understand, then I'm sorry. I have no more explainations to give. At least not to you or Stephanie."   
And before Dawn could respond, Amy left. 

********************************* 

(August 23, 2002. Cameron, North Carolina) 

{ And you will hear yourself when the rain begins to fall  
Feel the fire burning inside us all  
Remove me we're going in unchained  
Blow away for ourselves to gather again  
And listen to the conversations of the sea  
Inside us all there's a quiet beach  
If we fall into our sands we will be comfy  
I myself could use a little clarity  
Cos I am so full of love  
I am so full of hate  
I am so full of these feelings that tear me every which way  
I am so full of you  
I am so full of me}

Amy stood impatiently on Jeff's front porch. She had tried ringing the doorbell, was in the process of knocking yet again when she tried to shimmy up the drain pipe. 

"Well..look who the cat drug in"   
"Shut it Jeff"   
"What..no condolences for your favorite wrestler?"   
.............  
"You tellin me you didn't watch that match? "  
"Yeah yeah, whatever... " she shrugged "So you lost to the better man"  
"Tommy is by no means the better man" He scoffed   
"Yeah whatever Jeff"  
He snorted "Still a smart ass." He walked towards her, slipping the key out of his pocket "And still the same fire ball" He opened the door and let them both in.   
"I just need to know one thing..I don't need a place to stay so don't even bother asking. All I need is for you to pick me up at the airport. Here's my flight information" She shoved a piece of paper over "Can you do that for me?"   
He arched a brow "And Stephanie-"   
"I already cleared it with the people who matter. And Stephanie and Dawn are helping me out. We're all fine right now....can I count on you or not?"   
"You know..I shouldn't do this for you. But..."   
She strolled into the living room, flopping down on the couch. "Ya got anything to eat? I'm starving" 

******************************** 

So what now? Amy's back..duh. But how will everyone else take it? She says everything is a-ok but is it? Find out in the next chapter..   
Songs used in this chapter are : Good Riddance (Time of your Life, Greenday) Do You Miss Me (Jocelyn Enriquez), Don't Speak (No Doubt), Where Will You Go (Evanescence), I Am a Cloud, (Boy Hits Car) 


	11. Amy's Return and The Plan Begins

Title: Promises Not Broken  
Disclaimer: Now..if I owned the names and things you recognize..would I really be sitting here?   
Spoilers: Like they'd actually use my story line..but really...no  
Distribution: Ask if you want it  
Rating: Nothing overly excessive or violent..mild swearing..tis about it   
Pairing: Multiple, but focuses mainly on Dawn/Lance, Lita/RVD and Stephanie/Jericho. Some pair switching here and there and cameo's by other couples.  
Author Notes: Going from the last chapter *ducks behind my tree* I know things would never really happen like this (or did happen like this) but this is my fantasy, my story. 

***************************************************** 

(Hotel Two nights after SummerSlam.)  
Tommy and Rob were finally enjoying a night off. First there was SummerSlam, and then there was the match they had last night. Unification match. And what a grueling match it had been. And now, as the two sat back in the hotel, talking and remincing about the days they had shared..another group is meeting 

*****************************************************  
Justin, Dawn and Lance were waiting, quite impatiently for Stephanie. She had said she would meet them two hours ago and now..here it was, some time later and still no sign of Stephanie. And as Dawn paced back from the door to the bed, there was a quick knock at the door. Dawn peered through the peephole before flinging the door open  
  
"Took you long enough," she snapped out as Stephanie walked in   
"Yeah well" Stephanie smoothed her shirt "I kinda got held up"  
Dawn raised a brow, inspecting Stephanie carefully "By Chris..I take it?"  
"Could we save this discussion please?" Stephanie smiled shakily "You said you wanted to finalize things..right?"  
"Yes..please" Dawn smirked "Sit, ..I'm sure you could use the rest"  
"Anyway" Lance broke in "What does this little plan of yours call for?"  
"First" Dawn began as she sat down "It's not just my plan. It's mostly Amy's"  
Stephanie nodded as she too sat down, "Yeah, we're just helping..and so are you two"  
"And just what are we supposed to do?" Justin asked, stretching out one of the beds "You weren't exactly clear with everything"  
"Well, Amy's coming back soon"  
"What?" Lance questioned "Does Rob know?"  
"No" Dawn frowned "And he can not know."  
"But why?" Lance eyed her questioningly "It would make the most sense, given the tense situation between the two at this point in time"  
"Yes, I realize that Lance" Dawn sighed impatiently "But in order for this to work, he can not find out"  
"That makes no sense" Justin shook his head "Rob should know"  
Stephanie sighed, "But Amy specifically requested he not know"   
Dawn crossed her arms "And despite her attitude these past few months. I think she at least deserves one more chance. And even if she doesn't, at least she's trying now"  
"And if it's too late? What then?" Lance looked at the two   
"Then at least she can say she tried" Dawn frowned "And at this point, that might be as good as it's going to get"  
"Fine" Justin sighed in frustration "Then will you two at least tell us what's going on?"  
"Yes" Stephanie nodded "For starters, a special event card has been arranged"  
"Or at least" Dawn mentioned "A special match for a relatiively normal night"  
"And I take it, that's where we" Justin gestured between himself and Lance "Are taking part?"  
"Correct." Dawn confirmed before Stephanie went on to say  
"But not in a normal match"  
"Then please do tell" Lance looked between the two girls now "What kind of match?"  
"Intergender, six person tag-team" Stephanie replied "But before you start rehearsing more of the Impact Players stuff..don't get too ahead"  
"Meaning?" Justin pressed "Who's tagging with us?"  
"Amy" Dawn broke in "Which means, she'll be arriving soon. So I can work with her a bit"  
"Right..and so-" Lance started, but trailed off as he was quite confused   
"Dawn will be teaming with the other tag-team, to be your opponents" Stephanie explained "And the opponents for the evening are Danny and Tommy"  
"Are you so sure this is a good idea?" Lance questioned now "I mean..Danny..and Tommy?"  
"Yeah..I just don't understand.." Justin trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"It's just" Lance started "Those two are quite different, if I can recall anyway"  
"Exactly" Justin raised a hand "That is exactly it. And now, they're just expected to wrestle together?"  
"People are teamed to work together all the time" Stephanie reminded quietly "Whether they want to or not, it's all part of the business. Whether it's here or in the past."  
"Lance dear" Dawn soothed "If Rob and Sabu could put aside their differences..and win the titles"  
"That was one thing" Lance reminded "Rob and Sabu weren't at each other's throats as much as say..Rob and Jerry"  
"Yes, that is true" Dawn conceeded "Even though I do recall a time, when Rob and Jerry did team together..and were quite successful"  
"I remember that quite well, thanks" Lance sent her a look "But how did we get on the topic of Rob, when it was just Danny we were discussing?"  
"And where does Rob figure into this?" Justin inquired as he sat up "I mean, aside from creating a great match, I still don't understand"  
"And, does Tommy know?" Lance glanced between the two, more so at Dawn since it appeared she had more information  
"Well, no not yet" Dawn admitted "But he'll find out tonight"  
"As for your question Justin" Stephanie exhchanged a look with Dawn "We still haven't figured that part out. Yet"  
"Oh for the love of-" Justin threw up his hands in frustration "And just how are you going to pull this off? I mean for one thing, Danny and Tommy need to work together. Add to that, Tommy still doesn't know about this match."  
"And for another" Lance put in "How will Danny figure in to this little plan of getting Amy and Rob to at least speak to each other?"  
"Considering that, she hasn't been back in a few months, the last time they spoke" Lance grimaced "She hung up on him"  
"I'm well aware of all of this Lance" Dawn broke in "But we just have to give this a chance that somehow, it will work"  
"So I take it then" Justin shook his head "Amy will explain everything?"  
"I guess" Dawn shrugged "At least I would hope that she would explain everything this time. I mean," Dawn sighed "While she hasn't exactly been communicative with Rob..she has at least explained a few things to myself and Jeff"  
"But, she still hasn't spoken with Rob" Justin reminded them "And now, he's just supposed to forgive and forget?"  
"I don't think Amy's expecting that" Stephanie reasoned "All she's really looking for is the chance to speak to him. And when she presented this little idea of hers to myself and Dawn, I had to give it a chance"  
Lance nodded, processing this new information "And I take it, by this stellar card that you have arranged" He looked pointedly at Stephanie "The locale of this event will be.."  
"First Union Center, Philadelphia" Stephanie continued "It will be much like any normal RAW event card only a little different"  
"Well then" Justin crossed his arms "We'll just have to make sure we leave the crowd..with a great impact."  
"Just one question though" Lance began, looking to the girls "If you're bringing in Danny..why not bring in Roadkill?"  
"Oh..Amy left him out, for a reason" Dawn nodded "You'll find out"  
"Wait" Stephanie broke in "You mean she told you who else she was bringing?"  
"No" Dawn frowned "I thought she told you"  
"No, she obviously didn't" Stephanie crossed her arms  
"That little sneak" Dawn huffed "Always trying to pull at least one over"  
"Well so long as it's worth it" Stephanie reasoned   
"Yeah.." Dawn nodded thoughtfully, "I sure hope this works"  
"Lovely then" Justin commented "So not only will Amy be back tonight with a not even complete plan and not to mention that she's bringing a surprise guest-"  
Lance finished "But she's also bringing Danny" He smiled faintly "This could prove to be quite interesting"  
"Yup" Dawn shrugged "It'll be an...interesting re-union."  
"That's putting it mildly" Justin smirked "So, what until then?"  
"Well" Stephanie began "Amy's due to arrive sometime tonight"  
"And tomorrow" Dawn glanced at Justin and Lance "You two are going with her to St. Mark's Place. It's her favorite shopping street"  
"Excuse me?" Lance raised a brow "Justin can go with Amy, I'll stick around at the hotel and spend time playing catch up"  
"Oh no you won't" Dawn argued "Rob and Tommy will handle the sight-seeing tours with him."  
"I think I would do better with the guys" Lance crossed his arms "Besides, if it's just Rob and Tommy, with Danny. Certainly one more person could go"  
"And one more person will" Stephanie broke in "Well, two actually"  
"And I take it these people will be?" Lance looked on in confusion "You and Dawn?"  
"No actually" Dawn broke in now "I will be going with you, Justin and Amy" she waited a moment before adding "Stephanie and Adam will be going with the others"  
"It makes more sense don't you think Lance?" Stephanie raised a brow "I mean, bosses daughter and all"  
"That is true" Lance conceeded "Yes, that does make more sense." He nodded, looking to Dawn and Stephanie. "So, St. Mark's Place. I'd like this area?"  
"Of course you would dear" Dawn grinned, knowing that Lance more than likely wouldn't like the street, since it was more Amy's scene than his "You'll love it!"  
"So" Justin clapped his hands together and stood "Since we're done meeting..and Amy's arriving tonight, who's picking her up?"  
"Jeff Hardy of course" Stephanie stood as well, and added "And he said he would be on time"  
"We'll see about that" Lance stood as well, offering a hand to Dawn "So, since we do have some time, why don't we get something to eat"  
"Sounds good to me" Dawn linked arms with Lance "Let's go..after Stephanie retrieves her other half" 

*****************************************************  
Brief interlude back to the *ahem* present, before we continue  
"Lance never fully recovered from that..did he?" Stephanie asked, with a playful smile  
"No, not really" Amy giggled "But it was worth it"  
Dawn laughed "Seeing his face when we walked into Trash and Vaudeville"  
Amy snorted "Not just that, but when we started out on St. Mark's Street"  
All three shared a look and a brief giggle fit. Before Stephanie sighed "Well, as interesting as your day was" She looked pointedly at the two "My day was just as interesting"  
"I'm sure it was" Amy conceeded "But they are fun"  
"Yeah" Dawn nodded "And look at us now"  
"Still crazy" Amy started   
Dawn shot her a look "Some of us more than most"   
"But" Stephanie interjected "Still good friends"  
"Yeah" Dawn nodded "Anyway..where were we?" 

*****************************************************  
And, while Lance, Dawn, Stephanie, Chris and Justin are off enjoying dinner, Amy has just arrived at the airport. Jeff, for once, has actually shown up on time.   
  
"Jeff!" Amy called out as she, Danny and a rather silent individual dis-embarked from the plane.   
"Hey!" He walked over to them, raising a brow in surprise at her two guests "I told you I'd get here on time"  
"I'll admit Jeff, I had my doubts" She grinned turning back to her companions, then back to him "Jeff, if you have met these two or if you haven't, I'll make introductions later."   
"Right..." Jeff rubbed the back of neck nervously "So..um, where to Amy?"  
"Well, aside from the hotel" Amy shrugged "Oh, I need to stop by somewhere and pick up some hair dye.. or at least make sure that Stephanie confirmed the reservations at the salon to get this done professionally"  
"Excuse me?" Danny questioned "You never mentioned this"  
"Ooops" Amy smiled innocently "Please Danny..for me?"  
"As long as you don't go all girly girl and pout on me" Danny smirked "Fine"  
"I knew you loved me" She grinned "So anyway Jeff? We need to pick up suitcases..or at least these two do"  
"And does that one" Jeff asked in a low voice to Amy "Speak for himself?"  
"You'll get used to him" Amy put a hand on Jeff's shoulder "And be nice"   
"I'm always nice" Jeff smiled easily, draping an arm over her shoulders "So, let's get down to the baggage claim and then get a move on to the hotel"  
"Right" Amy looped an arm around his waist "I'm sure these two want to rest, not to mention I still have to meet with Stephanie, Justin and Lance"  
"Speaking of which" Jeff began as they arrived at the baggage terminal "Does Lance know he's being taken to Trash and Vaudeville?"  
"No, that hasn't been mentioned to him yet" Amy shrugged "But he'll find out..when we get to St. Mark's Place tomorrow"  
"Girl, I swear" Jeff chuckled in amusement "Between you taking off for, however long you were gone"  
Amy scowled "I came back so just shut up"  
"Then let me finish" Jeff stuck out his tounge "But between you taking off, and now this crazy little scheme you've cooked up"  
"Your point?"  
"You never like to leave things peaceful, do you?"  
"So you're telling me, that everything has been completely peaceful without me?"  
"Yup" Jeff grinned, with a twinkle in his eye "Everyone has been perfectly happy"  
"Now that I don't believe for a second" She shrugged his arm off   
"Believe what you want, not like I could convince you otherwise anyway"  
"Nope" She grinned "Oh..there's one of the bags" She shoved Jeff over "Go get that for me"  
"Not even back for an hour and bossy as ever" Jeff grumbled as he retrieved the suitcase.   
  
And once all of the bags were secured, the four piled into Jeff's rental car and made their way back to the hotel. First, to meet with Justin, Lance and Dawn and then to inform Tommy. The next day, at least part of Amy's crazy scheme would start. 

*****************************************************  
Just enough to somewhat set the stage, and to give me a little more time to write things out. Idea's are cluttered but semi-formed. Clear as mud? Good. 


End file.
